Total Drama Ascension
by Lord of the Sloths
Summary: One year after the events of The Ridonculous Race, Reality TV host Chris McLean finally gets his chance to renew another season of Total Drama — with twenty contestants depicted to compete for yet another million dollar prize, and plenty of "over-the-top" surprises to come ahead in what appears to be the show's most daring and "explosive" venture to date! (ON TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone, it's a new story. I know this might be kinda confusing seeing as I've got another competition story up right now. But this one is another collaboration story with a user on this site who, for now, wishes to remain anonymous. Anyway, to make things less confusing, this story takes place after the events of the Ridonculous Race and not in the universes of any of my other stories. This isn't the first chapter though, this is just the prologue. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was amazing. So many people around him. He hardly ever thought there'd be this big a turnout for his 14th birthday.

These were the thoughts that went through Junior's head as he wandered through the mass of people in his backyard. Practically everyone that was on the Ridonculous Race with him had shown up for his party. Even people he'd never really met like those elderly tennis players. Even the show's host Don had been at the party. And he was a celebrity with a busy schedule.

But one of the guest's caught Junior's eye in particular. Her name was Carrie. Back during his time on the Ridonculous Race, Junior developed a crush on her. And now, he saw her alone off in one corner of the backyard alone.

Although Carrie's back was turned to him, Junior decided to approach her. His footsteps weren't being heard so he decided to be verbal.

"Hey! Carrie, it's me!" Junior cheered.

Carrie didn't turn around but it was then that Junior heard a voice.

"Wake up, sport!"

It was also then that Carrie turned around and the face Junior saw wasn't Carrie. It was the head of his father Dwayne on Carrie's body.

"C'mon Junior, we wanna get you to school on time."

Junior would've screamed if it wasn't for the fact that he woke up from the dream at this moment. He lay in bed, still drowsy with his father standing over him and shaking him awake.

"There you are, c'mon up and at 'em." Dwayne said. "Don't want you to be late."

Junior rolled over in bed and put a pillow over his head.

"I don't wanna…" Junior groaned.

"C'mon sport, we've got breakfast downstairs." Dwayne said. "Get up."

"Ugh, fine…" Junior gave in.

"Great, see you down there, sport." Dwayne replied.

Dwayne left the room. Junior lay in bed for another few moments but ultimately ended up going downstairs. Once he was down, he poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down across from his father at the breakfast table. Dwayne sipped on coffee and had a half eaten plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

"Hey son, I almost forgot something." Dwayne said.

"What is it?" Junior asked.

"Remember that reality show, Total Drama?" Dwayne said. "Apparently their host, Chris McLean, they're coming over to your school today. Something about promoting a new season I hear."

Junior's mood became sullen upon hearing this. He used to like watching the antics of Total Drama and their hosts on TV. But during his time on the Ridonculous Race, he had a few conversations with ex Total Drama contestants that indicated it was less fun to be around Chris than it was to watch him. Fearing some kind of public humiliation at the hands of Chris, Junior thought up an excuse.

"Y'know dad, I kinda got a headache. Maybe I should stay home today." Junior said.

"I know when you're making excuses, Junior." Dwayne replied. "Is something wrong?"

Junior wanted to tell his father about how he felt and was just about to. But this was all interrupted when the landline rang.

"Oh darn, that's probably my boss." Dwayne said. "We'll talk after school. You need to go get dressed."

By the time Junior had brushed teeth; changed into a white sleeveless vest top, with a beige t-shirt and black jeans; put on his red sneakers; and gone downstairs, he still heard his father on the phone. From the panicked tone in Dwayne's voice, it sounded like he was having a conversation with his boss.

"I know Mr. Killian…. Yes, yes, I realize today's important but I've got my own life to- Yes Mr. Kilian… I'm sorry sir." Dwayne spoke into the phone. "Of course, I remember you're coming over to dinner… No, no, Junior's a good boy… See you tonight, Mr. Killian."

Dwayne hung up the phone and noticed Junior approaching him.

"What're you doing? You're gonna be late." Dwayne reminded him.

"Your boss doesn't sound very nice." Junior noted.

"Thomas Kilian is my boss, having him over for dinner is a career opportunity." Dwayne said. "This is important?"

"I guess, mom always told me she didn't like your boss either." Junior said.

"I miss her too, Junior." Dwayne said. "But Denise, she's not here right now…"

Dwayne and Junior both vividly remembered the last time they saw Denise. It was a happy memory. Junior had said goodbye to his mother before leaving to go to the airport to compete on the Ridonculous Race. It was still vivid in both their heads.

Denise hugged Dwayne and Junior before they went into the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you two." she had told the two of them.

"Me too, mom." Junior replied.

"It won't be that long, honey." Dwayne said to his wife. "We'll make ya proud."

"I'm sure you will." Denise said. "I'll see you two on TV then. Have a safe trip."

Denise entered their family car and drove off away from the airport. And that as the last Dwayne or Junior would see Denise in person. They were both brought back to reality when a question entered Junior's mind.

"What exactly happened to mom again?" Junior asked. "It's been a while since I got one of her letters."

Denise worked as an Army Medical Officer and during the time her son and husband were competing she was called to do work overseas. Dwayne found out about this upon checking their mailbox when returning home from the competition.

"Huh, what's this..." Dwayne wondered as he looked at an envelope sent from the Department of Homeland Security.

He opened up the letter and was shocked at what it said.

To Mr. Dwayne Richards Sr.

We here at the Canadian Army regret to inform you that your wife Denise Richards is now reported M.I.A. and presumed dead. We're sorry for your loss and we will correspond further if you wish for arrangements for a military funeral to take place.

There was more written, but it took Dwayne a while to read the rest of it.

"Oh no... I can't tell Junior." Dwayne said to himself.

He wanted to protect Junior from the truth and periodically forged letters pretending to be Denise. He soon found out that this was a harder ruse to keep up than anticipated but had dug himself in too deep to tell the truth.

Both Dwayne and Junior were brought out of their memories by the smell of burning bread.

"Oh no! My toast!" Dwayne exclaimed.

Dwayne rushed into the kitchen with Junior following him. He picked the burnt pieces of bread out of thetoaster.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" Dwayne dropped the toast onto the counter.

Junior stifled a laugh at watching his father.

"Ah darn, how could this get worse." Dwayne remarked.

The two of them heard a faint buzzing.

"Oh no, that sounds like a wasp." Dwayne looked around and saw a fly flying towards him. "Yep, that's a wasp. Junior stay back , this is job for me."

"Dad, I think it's a fly." Junior said.

"I know a wasp when I see one, son." Dwayne replied.

Dwayne grabbed a newspaper off the nearby dining table and rolled it up. He chased the fly around for a bit and swatted it several times, all of which he missed. As Dwayne did this, Junior poured himself a glass of water and took a sip. But as he drank, Dwayne tripped over in his attempt to swat the fly which caused Junior to laugh and some of the water to come out of his nose.

"Ah, gross!" Junior blurted, quickly covering his nose.

"You okay, sport?" Dwayne called out.

"Yeah Dad, I just need to go upstairs and collect my backpack for school". Junior responded.

Dwayne slowly picked himself up from the ground.

"You squirted your own nose again, didn't you?". Dwayne figured out.

He looked at Junior, who kept hold of his nose to cover the water that was coming out of his nostrils.

"Uh, yeah". Junior admitted.

"Do you want me to help you out there, kiddo". Dwayne asked.

"No thanks Dad, I'll just go upstairs to clean myself up." Junior said.

"I'll be right back down".

Junior hurried upstairs to the bathroom, where he took a paper towel and dried his face off. He then threw the paper towel into the wastebasket beside the toilet.

Shortly afterwards, Junior rushed into to his room to collect a few more personal items before he would leave to school. While he was up there he spotted an envelope addressed to him apparently from his mother Denise. Not having enough time to open it, Junior slipped it into his backpack before rushing down the foyer where he encountered his father again.

"Hey there, son. I think that wasp's gone for good." Dwayne said.

"Are you sure? That's what you said about that spider in the bathroom." Junior replied.

"Well... I... Er... Hey, you don't wanna miss the bus." Dwayne tried to change the subject. "You cleaned yourself up, right? Wouldn't want a messy guy walking around the clean school, now would we?"

Dwayne tweaked his son's nose before giving it a little wiggle.

"Dad, you don't have to treat me like a little kid anymore." Junior said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry sport, it's just-" Dwayne would have continued but then the phone began ringing again. "Uh oh, that'd be my boss again."

Dwayne picked up the phone and the fly flew back into the foyer.

"Aw, dang it! The wasp's back!" Dwayne exclaimed, now waving the phone around in an attempt to swat it.

"Uh, you need any help?" Junior asked.

"I'll be fine." Dwayne said. "You hurry and get to the bus."

Junior complied, hurrying out the door to get to the bus stop.

The bus soon arrived for Junior, and that's when his day took a turn for the worse from the second he entered onto the bus. It was exactly where all the trouble started out for him in the first place.

While he walked to his seat on the bus, one of the other kids deliberately tripped him. Junior landed flat on his face and quite a few other kids laughed at his misfortune. There was quite the bullying problem at his school but fortunately for Junior there were two friends he could always count on: Larry Finkle and Kelsey Ross. He picked himself up off the ground and sat between the two of them on the bus ride to school.

"Hey Junior!" Kelsey greeted him. "How's your morning."

"Uh, you know. It was okay." Junior replied. "Don't really feel like talking about it."

"I found a quarter on the street today." Larry remarked. "That's good luck, right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Junior said.

"Hey guys, did ya hear about that TV guy coming to school today?" Kelsey asked.

"Oh yeah, that'll be fun." Larry agreed. "Right Junior?"

"I dunno, we'll see I guess." Junior remarked.

It was then that a crumpled up piece of paper was thrown at the back of Junior's head.

"Hey!" Junior exclaimed, getting up from his seat to turn and face some kids who were sitting behind him.

"You shut up, or do you want some like last time?". A kid behind Junior shouted.

Junior saw how menacing the kid appeared and sat back down.

"What a baby." The kid behind Junior gloated.

The kid behind Junior then began mimicking like a crying baby. Junior ignored him only to quickly find himself being laughed at by the other kids. Most of them were pointing fingers at him before the journey eventually came to an end when the bus arrived at the school.

Throughout the rest of the day, the bullying continued. For example, when he first arrived at school a few older kids hurled insults at him.

"Ha! Here comes Queen Dweeb!"

"What's up, loser!"

"You're lame!"

The insults continued but Junior tried to ignore them as he hurried to his first class.

In said first class Junior could've sworn that whenever the teacher's back was turned something like a pencil or a balled up piece of paper was thrown at the back of his head.

"Ugh..." Junior groaned.

Later, in the time between classes, he heard the older kids shout things to him like "Nice hair, dork!" or "Who dressed you? Your blind grandma!".

During one break between classes, Junior found himself being pinned up against a locker by two eighth graders.

"Hey loser, got any money on you?" One of the older kids asked, tauntingly.

"Yeah, and you're not getting it." Junior defiantly said.

He struggled to break free from the two older kids to no avail.

"Aw, are ya gonna cry now?" The second kid asked. "Go ahead, loser. Cry like a baby."

The two bullies began laughing mockingly at Junior as he kept on struggling in vain. He eventually gave up as his efforts became meaningless.

"I'm not afraid of you guys". Junior said, trying to stand up for himself whilst glaring at his tormentors.

"No" replied the second kid. He then leaned his face right towards Junior's. "But you outta be, sunshine!".

The second kid pinched Junior's nose and began wiggling around with it.

"Ow! That hurts." Junior said.

"That's the point, dweeb." The first bully responded, relishing in Junior's agony as the second kid continued to wiggle his nose around.

"Alright, my turn". The first bully said as he stepped in to "play" with Junior's nose.

That was when the school bell signalling the next class rang.

"No fair!" The first bully moaned, even though he tweaked Junior's nose just as the school bell rang.

"I guess we have to settle this later on, sunshine!". The first bully stated.

The first gave Junior a quick nose-wiggle before releasing it and then punching him in the stomach. Junior collapsed on the floor in pain and, holding onto his stomach, looked up to see the bullies starring at him with their smug-looking grins.

"Catch you later, loser". The first bully boasted.

The second kid laughed right into Junior's face before the two bullies left. Junior picked himself off the ground and was approached by a female teacher moments later.

"Young man, what are you still doing here in the halls?". The teacher asked Junior.

"I, uh, nothing miss. I was just collecting my stuff from the locker for next session" Junior said to the teacher, hiding the fact that he has been bullied merely seconds ago.

"Next session, you have P.E. next, don't you? The teacher asked.

"Oh, uh, yes miss. That's where I'm about to go right now". Junior answered.

"Well get going then, otherwise you'll miss class and therefore end up being put in detention" The teacher said firmly.

The teacher walked past Junior as he grabbed his backpack, ready for next class in P.E. However, all soon became "unready" for Junior as his bullying continued up towards lunchtime.

Junior was just collecting his lunch and was about to join Larry and Kelsey in a table when he had a run-in with an older kid.

"Hey there loser, What'cha doin' today!" The older kid sniggered.

"Leave me alone." Junior said.

"What was that?". The older kid replied.

"Please, just leave me alone". Junior requested defeatedly.

"Or what? What are you gonna do about it, eh?". The older kid responded.

Junior wasn't in the mood for this and secretly clenched his right fist in frustration, wanting to shut the older kid up. But he couldn't do it and the older kid kept on harassing him as a result.

"Aww, has the loser had enough. Too bad!".

The older kid deliberately shoved Junior in the back. Junior fell onto the ground and his lunch had spilled onto the floor. The mess that he was in had gained attention from the other kids. Most of them started to laugh at Junior as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Just leave me alone will you". Junior yelled at the older kid, sounding half angry and upset with the escalating situation.

"Pfft, no way." The older kid gloated. "I'd never pass up a chance to mess with a loser like you."

Junior tried to ignore him and started to walk away from the lunch hall.

"Especially to some dork who has, like, the most incapable daddy in the history of the world."

This stopped Junior in his tracks, and he turned to glare at the older kid.

"Excuse me?". Junior fumed.

"You heard me, sunshine." The older kid replied.

"No seriously, say it again". Junior furiously demanded.

It was bad enough for Junior to get bullied in school. It's like a recurring nightmare for the young, troubled lad. But he wasn't willing to let his father becoming embarrassing talk as well. In fact, Junior grew so outraged that walked right back to confront the older kid. Some of the classmates were "ooing" in response to observing Junior walking right over to where the older kid is standing.

"Leave my dad out of this". Junior said angrily.

"Or what? You gonna fight me". The older kid snared. "You sound just as pathetic as your old man"

Junior clenched his fists in pure frustration and grew angrier each time he heard his father being discredited.

"Seriously, just stop it!" Junior demanded.

"On second thoughts, you no where as near as pathetic as your old man". The older kid continued. "You just less of a big, bloody idiot as your dad is and always will be".

Junior reached his boiling point and pushed the older kid to the ground.

"I said Stop!". Junior demanded once more.

"Ow!" The older kid groaned, shortly before rising back onto his feet. "Oh that it! You're dead meat, dweeb!" The older kid yelled.

"Fight". Another older kid yelled. Seconds later, most of the kids began chanting "fight fight fight" with excitement. Junior looked on as all the other kids were now expecting him to fight. The pressure quickly grew too much for him to cope with and he tried to leave.

"Where do you think you going, twerp". The older kid tauntingly asked. "Oh is that what you're doing now, running away like a little baby chicken."

The older kid started to mock Junior by doing a chicken expression, an act which caused some of the kids to repeat what the older kid was doing. Junior also noticed some of the other kids kept on chanting "fight fight fight".

"I don't have to fight you". Junior admitted.

"Why not?". The older kid boasted. "Because daddy wouldn't want his baby boy getting hurt, or the fact that you as close as to being as "diseased" as your parents".

The older kid start to list down Dwayne's embarrassing moments from The Ridonculous Race, and finished his sentence by flicking at Junior's nose. This was the last saw for Junior, and he instantly punched the older kid in the chest. The older kid growled and went for Junior, and what happened next was the two of them fighting. The staff promptly rushed in to separate them, whether it was the fighting or the older kids cheering on that caught their attention. As they got separated, the older kid punched Junior in the face - giving him a bloody nose.

"You call that a fight". The older kid taunted. "You really are pathetic, just like your old man".

Junior lost it and broke free from the staff's grip before tackling the older kid to the ground, repeatedly pummeling him blow after blow. As he kept on doing this, the principal quickly rushed over to the scene.

"Alright you two, stop this at once". The principal boomed.

The principal grabbed onto Junior to release him from the older kid, only to get unwittingly smacked across the face. Junior turned and realized in shock about who he had just it. By then, the room was silenced and nearly everyone in the lunch hall was staring at Junior.

"I... it was an accident, sir." Junior quivered.

"My office, now!" The principal firmly responded. "And bring the student he attacked with him too".

What happened next was both Junior and the older kid ended up in the principal's office. Junior was clearly worried about what he had done, despite the situation he had been put in prior to the incident. The older kid, meanwhile, came off a little worse with bruises and a bloody nose as well.

"All right, this is unacceptable behaviour." The principal said. "Fighting in the cafeteria, I mean really? Detention after school for the both of you."

"But he's the one who started it." Junior pointed to the boy in the chair next to him. "It was self-defence. I got a bloody nose, see."

Junior pointed to the bloodied piece of tissue he had up his left nostril.

"Well I'd say I go easier on you young man, but it doesn't excuse the fact that you just assaulted me." The principal replied. "Whatever you say won't change the punishment that I am going to give you."

"Wh... what?" Junior asked, sounding all the more worried.

"I'm afraid so, Junior. On account of fighting with a student and hitting a school teacher, who just so happened to be the principal, I am excluding you by the end of today". The principal replied. "And I'll be informing your father about this so that he gets the message, this time I hope!".

"What?" Junior said, sounding horrified. "But sir, it was an accident".

"It was clearly no accident from the way you struck me back there, just consider yourself lucky that I haven't called the police on you for assaulting an adult". The principal stated. "Now both of you get back out there. You're about to miss your next class."

"But I shouldn't be punished at all." Junior argued.

"Who's the adult here?" The principal said. "Now get back out there before you miss class."

"But..." Junior began, until he was cut off by the principal.

"That's enough now!". The principal yelled. "I just about had it with you today, Junior. You're making matters worse as it is. And I will not allow it to continue forever. Now you get back out there, or I swear I will have to inform the police if this continues."

Junior couldn't argue anymore. There wasn't any point.

"I'm sorry, sir". Junior said defeatedly.

"You'll be needing more than that to put yourself back into my good books, young man." The principal said, quieting down with his tone this time. "Now, get out of my sight. Both of you!".

Junior left the principal's office just as the older kid did and he went into the bathroom to clean his nose up again. Once his nose had stopped bleeding, Junior put all the tissues he used to cover the blood stains in the toilet and flushed it.

Junior then went over to the mirror to examine his face, when all the sudden he found himself grabbed on the hoodie by the older kid.

"Hey, let me go". Junior squealed.

"You think I'm just going to let you get away with what you did to me". The older kid blurted out, showing his messed up face.

"You deserved it, after the trouble you caused me to get into, jerk". Junior bravely said.

"What was that?". The older kid raged.

The older kid responded by slamming Junior into a wall.

"You heard". Junior said. "That's what you get for badmouthing my dad, jerk".

The worst continued for Junior as the older kid kept pinning him against the wall, and he soon wasn't alone as the two who had earlier bullied Junior entered moments later.

"I did say I'd catch up with you at somepoint?". The first bully gloated.

"This is gonna hurt... a lot!". The second bully sniggered, cracking his knuckles.

Junior was a worried as he already was from when he left at the principal's office. He struggled desperately to break free from the older kid's grip to no avail, and it didn't take long before the beating came through.

As the two bullies continued to beat up Junior, the older kid retrieved his backpack and began tossing it round to the bullies. The three kept on tormenting Junior as he tried to reach his backpack.

"Hey, give it back". Junior demanded. "That's my backpack!".

"And your saying this, because?". The older kid said sarcastically.

Junior was grabbed on the arms by the bullies and could only watch in extreme hesitation as the older kid deliberately removed all the things from his backpack before proceeding to flush it down the toilet. Luckily it didn't flush, but it did leave a horrific smelling impact for Junior.

"You guys are complete jerks, you know that!?". Junior declared.

"And your point, is?". The older kid again said with his sarcastic response, before punching Junior in the stomach that causes him to collapse onto the floor in pain.

"Next time I'll give you worse if you try that again, got it". The older kid threatened.

Junior reluctantly nodded before getting fizzy drinks poured down onto him.

"Ugh!". Junior groaned.

"Good!". The older kid satisfyingly stated. "Come on lads, let's leave the poor baby to cry his miserable eyes out".

"No kiddin". The second bully replied.

"Have fun while it lasts, sunshine". The first kid gleefully said.

Junior's tormentors left the bathroom and he managed to retrieve his backpack from the toilet before cleaning himself up once more.

"Stupid jerks". Junior said angrily to himself.

Throughout the rest of the day, Junior spotted many posters around school advertising the big appearance from Chris McLean. He also heard other students gossiping about Chris McLean and what the purpose of his big appearance was. Junior remained less than thrilled about Chris showing up but part of him remained optimistic that it wouldn't be that bad.

Later that day, all students at his school were called to the auditorium for said special appearance by Chris McLean. When being seated, Junior of course chose to take a seat between Kelsey and Larry.

"This is so exciting." Kelsey remarked. "I bet this'll be super fun."

"Yeah, totally." Larry agreed.

"That makes three of us, I suppose". Junior said despondently, sounding a little less excited and happy about this as his two friends are.

"So, any advice you want to share with us about this, Junior?". Larry asked.

"Just try not to let him notice us." Junior suggested. "He really likes messing with people."

"Ah, don't worry Junior. It's gonna be fine." Kelsey said.

"Well if you say so." Junior replied. "I just hope it all ends quickly. Today has been quite an exhausting day for me"

"Not to mention the detention you received at lunchtime". Larry reminded him, even though Junior wasn't too keen to hear it.

Junior heard a couple of students behind him ooing right at him. He ignored them and sighed in an attempt to wish that he could at least find an effort in trying to make today's final school event of the day count.

"Hey, leave him alone". Kelsey told the other kids behind him. She then gave Junior a pat of the shoulder. "You okay, Junior?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks". Junior responded.

Once all has settled down, the ceremony proceeded to commence.

"All right boys 'n girls, it's time to the moment y'all have been waiting for." The voice of Chris's co-host Chef Hatchet said over the auditorium speakers. "Get ready to meet the one, the only... Chris McLean!"

The curtains on the auditorium stage opened to reveal Chris McLean dressed like he usually was for the show standing in the centre of the stage with a spotlight on him.

"Hello, everyone!" Chris cheered. "Glad to see me? You probably know me and my popular reality TV program Total Drama."

There was a chorus of applause from the audience.

"Thank you, thank you." Chris said. "Now, we're here today to promote something very special. Our new season of Total Drama. That's right folks, T.D. is back on the air!"

This caused more cheering from the audience. Even Junior cheered, more TV to watch was always fun.

"Now before, we continue on to stuff about the new season. I'd like to show you something else." Chris said. "Here's what I like to call 'Total Drama's Greates Hits'."

Chris stepped off stage and the spotlight turned off and soon a video montage was projected onto the curtains of the stage. The video showed many memorable moments that took place on Total Drama. The ones that stood out the most to Junior were the "Mega-Splash" Owen caused when jumping during the first ever challenge on Total Drama Island, the excessive amount of kissing that happened between Geoff and Bridgette during Total Drama Action, Alejandro and Heather's final showdown in World Tour, Cameron's victory in Revenge of the Island, Mal preparing to target Zoey in All-Stars, and Scarlett revealing her true self in Pahkitew Island. But the most memorable moment of all came when it showed footage of Chris in peril at the hands of Feral Zeke during the show's 100th episode.

"No! I told the editing guys not to include these bits!" Chris shouted. "Stop the video!"

Chris's frenzied reaction caused quite a few students to burst into laughter. It took Chris using his trademark airhorn to get them to stop.

"Okay, the embarrassing bit is over now. Just keep watching." Chris said.

Later, once the video was over the spotlight came back up and Chris and Chef stepped on to the stage.

"Yes indeed, Total Drama has a long, rich history." Chris said. "And that history continues today, that's right folks we've got a new season coming up. Now, I can't exactly give out all the details but I certainly get you potential viewers hyped up. In fact, let's give you a little demonstration of what kind of shenanigans you can expect on the show. Chef, help me out here."

"You got it." Chef replied as he moved closer to his partner.

"Chef here will help me demonstrate a magic trick." Chris explained as he took a handkerchief out from behind his back.

Chris draped the handkerchief over his open palm.

"Now Chef, all you have to do is remove the handkerchief." Chris explained.

"Hmm, should be easy." Chef remarked. "Once this thing is over I wanna go get somethin' to eat."

Chef grabbed the handkerchief and pulled it away. As soon as Chef pullled an explosion of smoke errupted from Chris' hand. He moved his hand out of the way and soot was blown into Chef's face. This caused some laughter from the audience.

"Um, okay, that was not supposed to happen!" Chris announced. "But I find Chef's misfortune hilarious."

"Thanks..." Chef grumbled.

"Tell ya what, let's get some volunteers." Chris remarked. "Who wants to help me with this magic trick?"

Immediately, several hands shot up. Including the hands of Larry and Kelsey.

"Me! Me!" Kelsey cheered.

"Alright, you, the enthusiastic girl, get up here!" Chris replied, pointing at Kelsey.

"Yay!" Kelsey cheered as she sat up.

Kelsey made her way on to the stage and Chris put the handkerchief over his hand again.

"Okay, let's try this again." Chris said. "Kid, remove the handkerchief please."

"Alright, this should be easy." Kelsey replied.

Kelsey grabbed the edge of the handkerchief and pulled it out of the way. There was a smaller puff of smoke than before but when it cleared there was nothing in Chris' palm.

"Dang it, there was supposed to be a dove here." Chris remarked.

"Did you mess up?" Kelsey asked.

"No, no, I don't make mistakes." Chris stated. "You go sit back down."

Kelsey nodded and went back to her seat.

"Attention, everyone! I need a new volunteer!" Chris announced. "Anyone?"

"Oh! Me!" Larry's hand shot up.

"All right, heard you first. You come up here, kid." Chris told him.

"Yes!" Larry cheered as he stood up.

"Good luck." Junior told him.

Larry got up on stage and Chris reset the handkerchief on his hand.

"Okay, here we go again." Chris remarked. "Listen kid, all you need to do is pull away the handerchief."

"This should be easy." Larry confidently remarked.

Larry pulled away the handkerchief and produced a large puff of smoke. He ended up inhaling some of the smoke which made him cough quite a bit. Once the smoke cleared it was revealed nothing was in Chris' hand.

"Ugh! Seriously, where's the dove?" Chris wondered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Larry asked between coughs.

"Probably." Chris said. "Anyway, go sit back down."

"Oh, all right." Larry said. "Sorry."

"Ugh... Where's the dove..." Chris muttered to himself.

Larry walked back down into the audience and sat down.

"Okay people, I need one more volunteer!" Chris announced. "If this one doesn't work, I'll be moving on."

"You should try it, Junior." Kelsey suggested.

"Oh, I dunno." Junior remarked.

"C'mon, we had fun." Larry tried to encourage him.

"No, I don't wanna." Junior declined.

"Okay, if you say so." Kelsey replied.

"No, Junior, you should totally do it." A male voice from behind Junior said.

Junior looked behind him and saw a kid he recognized from math class but couldn't put a name to his face.

"You should do it." The kid repeated.

"Yeah, you were on TV, this is a TV guy, it'll be cool." A girl next to the kid added.

""Well... I dunno..." Junior said.

"It'll be fun." The girl said. "Junior! Junior!"

Her attempt to start a chant got the boy next to her chanting "Junior! Junior!" as well. Soon, this got some other kids began chanting his name too.

"Alright, alright, stop! I'll do it." Junior groaned.

He then let out a sigh and reluctantly raised his hand.

"Hey, uh, I'm Junior, can I come up." Junior half-heartedly volunteered.

"Yes, you! Come up here!" Chris pointed down to Junior. "That's right, get up on stage."

"Alright, if you say so." Junior stood up and, still somewhat reluctantly, walked up the stairs onto the auditorium stage.

"Hey wait a minute, I know you." Chris realized upon getting a closer look at Junior.

"Are you sure? We've never met before." Junior said.

"No, you were on that show I'm competing with. The Ridonculous Race." Chris realized. "Your name's Dwayne Junior, right?"

"Uh, yeah, but everyone just calls me Junior." Junior replied.

"What was the show like, kid?" Chris asked. "I bet Don was a real jerk behind the scenes. They make him seem like a nice guy for the TV but let me tell you, I know how celebrities work."

"Well, um, I had fun on the show I guess." Junior said. "Me and my dad got to know each other better I guess."

"Oh, right, your dad. Dwayne Senior. I dunno if it was the editing, probably wasn't, but he looked like an idiot." Chris remarked. "Always just, like, falling over and stuff."

"Oh come on, stop talking about my dad like that." Junior complained. "He's a nice guy."

"That's another thing. He seemed kinda like a wimp." Chris went on. "I mean, I saw every episode of that show and he treats you like you're a baby, kid. Does he pack you your lunch and pinch your cheek before you leave the house?"

Chris pinched Junior's cheek in a mocking fashion. Junior heard several "Awww"'s from the audience.

"Hey, don't do that!" Junior demanded, pushing the hand away.

"Relax, kid, I'm just doing what I'm famous for." Chris said as he ruffled Junior's hair. This time Junior heard the audience giggling and laughing in watching his treatment.

"Stop that!" Junior demanded again, this time sounding half-angry half-frustrated.

"All right, all right, calm down. We're all friends here." Chris said as he put his hand on Junior's shoulder. "You ready for the magic trick?"

"Fine, sure, let's just get this over with." Junior grumbled.

"Great. Here we go again." Chris remarked.

Chris took out the handkerchief again and put it over his open hand.

"You know the drill, remove the handkerchief and hopefully there's gonna be a dove under there." Chris explained. "Let's do it on three just to be safe. One... Two... Three!"

Junior pulled the cloth out of the way and produced a large cloud of smoke. Once the smoke cleared a white dove was perched in Chris' hand.

"Wowser!" Chris blurted out. "It finally worked!"

"Hey, so, can I leave now?" Junior requested.

Junior grabbed on to Chris by the forearm and felt himself press a small button underneath his sleeve. It was likely related to the magic trick somehow as after this a stream of smoke began shooting out from his sleeve.

"Hey! Watch it, kid!" Chris exclaimed.

The dove flew away from Chris' hand in a panic.

"Oh great, now we got a loose dove." Chris remarked. "Can somebody catch that?! Do we have an intern around!?"

Junior noticed some students in the audience laughing at the bungled magic trick. Chris also began to laugh despite the smoke coming out of his sleeve.

"Aw man, kid, that's probably the biggest failure I've seen today." Chris said between laughs.

"Stop it." Junior said, on the verge of tears.

"Come on, kid, have a sense of humor."

"And stop calling me 'Kid'." Junior added, now actually crying.

Kelsey and Larry watched from the audience at seeing Junior in his most miserable state.

"They can't be serious?". Larry fumed.

"I know right. Poor Junior". Kelsey said.

In contrast, some of the kids are finding this amusing.

"Way to fail miserably, loser!". A kid shouted out.

Most of the audience started blurting out the word "loser" over and over again at Junior. Others even took the level of booing at him while the rest continued to laugh at his misfortune.

Feeling humiliated by the laughing and booing at his expense, Junior tearfully runs off stage. Soon after he does this the smoke from the magic trick reaches the smoke detectors and sets them off. The sprinkler system is activated too and begins raining down on the students.

"Okay, everybody out!" A teacher shouted. "Let's all calm down!"

Chris turned off the smoke coming from his sleeve and ducked backstage where Chef was waiting for him.

"Nice goin'." Chef sarcastically remarked.

"Oh shut up, it was fun." Chris replied.

"That dove was a rental." Chef told him.

"We'll get it back... Probably." Chris said. "Now shut up and let me work."

"What work?" Chef asked.

"I had an intern film the whole magic trick deal. And lemme tell you, that last bit, with the Ridonculous Race kid, that'll be great to promote the new season." Chris explained. "Here we go, they sent it to me. Just gotta go to the 'Edit' section of the Total Drama website and... Post! There we go. Something tell's me Sierra's creepy fanblog is gonna be lighting up any second now."

Across town, some people were having a far better day than Junior was. These people were former Total Drama contestants Geoff and Bridgette. They walked through the park together, hand in hand. The phone in Geoff's pocket began to vibrate.

"Geoff, I thought you said you'd turn that thing off while we're out." Bridgette said.

"Sorry babe, lemme just make sure it's not important." Geoff replied as he reached into his pocket.

He looked at the screen in the phone for a few seconds and then casually put it back in his pocket.

"What was it?" Bridgette curiously asked.

"Total Drama website updated. I might check it out later." Geoff said. "Y'know, that reminds me, did we sort out those special plans yet."

"I think we did. But that's not important right now." Bridgette said. "Right now's our private time."

"You know it, babe." Geoff replied.

Geoff leaned in and kissed Bridgette on the cheek.

"Oh, thank you." Bridgette said. "Let me return the favor."

The two of them stopped walking and Bridgette put her hands on Geoff's shoulder. She leaned in to kiss him but stopped herself.

"Geoff, do you hear that?" Bridgette asked.

"Hear what?" Geoff responded.

"Just listen for a sec." Bridgette said.

Both Geoff and Bridgette were quiet and heard something. It sounded like someone crying.

"C'mon, let's check it out." Bridgette told him.

"Man, I hate it when we're interrupted." Geoff remarked. "But it sounds like someone's upset. So I guess we should see if they need help."

Geoff and Bridgette followed the sound of crying to behind a nearby tree. Behind the tree was a blonde tween boy, crying.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" Geoff asked, little did he know that the boy he was talking to is Junior.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Junior lied between sobs. "I- I just need some time alone."

"Are you sure? Where are your parents?" Bridgette asked, sounding concerned. "And shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"I, uh, I kinda ran out of school just earlier... It's a long story." Junior tried to stop himself from crying as he continued to talk. "Hey, wait a minute, I recognize you two..."

"Oh yeah, we were on TV a couple of times. Pretty cool." Geoff said.

"We get that a lot." Bridgette added.

"It's not just that. You were on the Ridonculous Race too." Junior looked up at Geoff. "I was on that show too, remember? I'm Junior."

"Oh yeah, I thought I saw you somewhere else, little dude." Geoff remarked. "Well seeing as that you're here now, I'd like you to meet my lovely girlfriend, Bridgette".

Bridgette walked over to Junior and offered a handshake

"Well I am very happy to be meeting you, after watching you and your father in 'The Ridonculous Race' in particular". Bridgette said. "Your name's Junior, right?"

"Well my name is Dwayne, but everyone calls me Junior". Junior replied.

The two shook hands before Junior turns to face Geoff once again.

"Hey man, like, you seem pretty bummed out. Would ya like to head over to my place?". Geoff offered. "Me 'n Bridge bought this super sweet pad after me and Brody won all that money during the race."

"Look babe, it's a nice thought, but I think we need to get him to his parents." Bridgette pointed out to Geoff.

"We could try giving 'em a call." Geoff said. "I'm sure they'll trust us, we're responsible. And they prob'ly remember us from the race. You got a cellphone?"

"Yeah, I'll give my dad a call real quick." Junior said and took a cellphone out of his pocket.

He dialed a number in it and waited. But there was no response, it eventually went to voice mail.

"I'll just leave a message." Junior told Geoff and Bridgette before turning his attention to the phone. "Um, hey dad. It's Junior. Uh, you probably got a call about what happened at school. I'm okay right now. I ran into some people from that show we were on, I'm going to their place. Call me back."

Junior hung up the phone.

"C'mon little dude, let's go." Geoff said.

"I'm still not sure about this." Bridgette admitted.

"Relax babe, it'll be fine." Geoff replied.

"Yeah, I feel like this'll help brighten my day." Junior agreed.

"Well let's get going, dude." Geoff beamed

Junior followed Geoff and Bridgette through the park.

A little while later, Junior had arrived at Geoff and Bridgette's brand new house. It wouldn't be quite accurate to call their home a mansion, but it definitely seemed much larger and more luxurious than the average house.

"Wow, this place is neat." Junior said as he looked around the foyer.

"We just moved in so we're still unpacking a lot of stuff." Geoff said as he looked at a few nearby cardboard boxes.

"C'mon, let's go sit down somewhere." Bridgette told them. "We've got some board games we can play if you'd like."

Junior followed Geoff and Bridgette into the house's living room and he sat down on a couch. Geoff and Bridgette sat down in chairs near the couch.

"So, uh, hope you don't mind me asking, but like, why were you crying in the park earlier?" Geoff asked.

"I just had the worst day of my school life." Junior replied. "I get bullied a lot as it is, but we had a guest speaker at school today. Chris McLean, you two know him, he made an appearance promoting his show and...".

"Wait wait wait, Chris visited you're school, today?". Geoff interrupted.

"Uh, yes, I only said it just now". Junior said.

"Well I didn't expect that to happen." Geoff replied. "Chris doesn't normally come and visit schools often, nor he doesn't often make his show announcements publicly. and...".

"Okay, babe, I think we get the point from what Junior has just told us". Bridgette intervened.

"Alright then, babe, sure". Geoff said.

Well actually, there's something that you should know?". Junior interrupted.

"Well what is it, little dude?". Geoff questioned.

"Chris was presenting a number of embarrassing photo albums during his early presentation; including one that involved the two of you kissing back on "Total Drama Action." Junior confirmed.

"What?". Bridgette and Geoff said at the same time.

They were shocked to hear what Junior had just told them.

"But... how could he do that to us!". Bridgette examined.

"Oh, Chris is gonna get it when I get my hands on him!". Geoff said vehemently to himself.

Geoff pounded the table in frustration before he and Bridgette turned to face Junior at the couch.

"So what happened then afterwards?". Bridgette asked.

"Well, Chris was calling out for students to help out with a magic trick that Chef poorly demonstrated". Junior confirmed. "My friends, well, the two friends I have, went up to perform the task first. And... and then afterwards, he invited me to give it a try. I knew Chris would have the ulterior motive of embarrassing people, so I didn't want to come up then."

Junior's voice started to choke out a little as he continued to explain to the couple about what had happened to him.

"But after everyone started goading at me into coming up, I went on stage to perform the magic trick for him. At first I actually did good with the performance, but then... it- it all went wrong afterwards".

"Oh... I take it didn't end well for you, Junior?". Bridgette guessed.

"Yeah-" Junior sniffed, starting to cry again. "Literally, though, I didn't really make a mistake during my performance."

"Let me guess, Chris, like, rigged your performance just for his own amusement, didn't he?". Geoff realized.

Junior sadly nodded and tears were promptly falling from his face once more.

"He- he humiliated me in front of everyone, and they were all just laughing at me". Junior tearfully explained. "I... I couldn't take it from the way how I became a laughing stock, and so I just ran off to get away from everyone".

"Woah, that's just harsh and sad on you, little bro". Geoff said.

"You could say that again". Junior replied, still in tears. "I... I might have overreacted, but it was so overwhelming, and I just had to get out of there before it could get anymore worse... and... and...".

Junior began to break down in tears once more. Bridgette went over to the couch and sat right next to Junior as he was crying.

"Hey, it's okay, we're here for you Junior". Bridgette responded, sympathetically offering Junior a shoulder to cry on.

Junior cried onto Bridgette's shoulder and she solemnly pulled him into a hug. Geoff briefly left to go and collect the tissues and gave them to Junior upon returning.

"There you go, little bro". Geoff kindly offered.

Junior used the tissues to wipe the tears off his face.

"Thanks guys". Junior replied, sniffing from his tears.

"Your welcome, dude?". Geoff said.

Bridgette comfortingly put a hand on Junior's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it'll hopefully get better once it all stops. I should know that myself as I once used to get bullied in high school, as well". Bridgette admitted.

Junior turned to face Bridgette and gave a sympathy look.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that". Junior said.

"It's okay, I eventually got past my traumatic experience with my parent's help". Bridgette replied.

She then turned to face Geoff and he wrapped his arms around her.

"After which, Geoff and I had met when we first entered into Total Drama. The show may have not entirely worked out okay for us, but at least it brought us together". Bridgette said, cuddling onto Geoff.

"That makes two of us, babe". Geoff responded, turning to face Junior. "I too had experienced such a tormenting lifestyle of physical and mental abuse". Geoff replied.

"Uh, babe, I think you're talking about that time when you made the beavers angry back in the first season". Bridgette corrected him.

"Oh yeah, but those beavers who attacked me back then did appear to enjoy giving me a beating more than they expected". Geoff quivered.

"That's because you accidentally ruined their home, babe". Bridgette reminded him.

There was a few minutes of silence before Bridgette pulled herself out from Geoff, who then proceeded to resume the conversation.

"Well anyways, the point is this little dude, that life's a lot more than high school." Geoff said. "There's like, skateboarding, and really good food, and Bridgette."

Geoff placed his hands onto Bridgette's shoulders and rubbed them.

"Awwww, that's so sweet of you". Bridgette replied.

"I know babe". Geoff said.

Geoff leaned to kiss Bridgette only she pushed him away.

"Uh, honey. We have company, remember". Bridgette reminded him, pointing out that Junior is sitting with them.

"Oh, right, of course". Geoff remarked. "And there's also other things like sports, and cinemas, theme parks, paintballing, watching some bad people like Courtney and Heather get a taste of their own medicine, and..."

"I think a lot of that stuff is specific to you." Bridgette remarked, interrupting and stopping Geoff in mid-sentence.

"Let's talk about something else." Junior said. "I think I need cheering up."

"Well, like I said, we've got board games." Bridgette replied. "You like Monopoly?"

"Yeah, me and my dad play sometimes." Junior told her.

"We've got a copy of Total Drama Monopoly. Brody bought Geoff a copy as a birthday gift after they won the Ridonculous Race." Bridgette explained.

"Total Drama Monopoly?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, it's one of those themed Monopoly sets." Geoff said. "Pretty cool."

"Awesome, let's take it out." Junior said.

The three of them spent the next hour or so playing Total Drama Monopoly. As had been expected, all the properties, game pieces, and cards had been altered to somehow reference things from the Total Drama TV show. After a long, but fun, game of Monopoly, Bridgette ultimately came out victorious; with Junior narrowly finishing behind her and Geoff coming in just ten paces behind the runner-up.

"Man, that was a close game." Geoff remarked. "Nice work, babe."

"Thanks Geoff." Bridgette said. "You didn't came as close as you were last time, though?".

"Ah, well, a gentleman can't win everything. Right?". Geoff stated. "Every day is his girlfriend's lucky day".

Geoff held Bridgette's chin up in the sky and tap-fingered her nose. She giggled in a slightest response, and Geoff turned to give Junior a quick noogie.

"Look at you, dude". Geoff examined, holding his arm above Junior's shoulder. "I can't believe how close you were to nailing my Bridge in the game".

"I know right." Junior laughed. "Well at least I had fun with the game, and I'm really beginning to really feel much better now".

"Well I'm happy that we're able to cheer you up". Bridgette proudly said.

Bridgette and Junior high-fived each other.

"Thanks guys. You're both pretty much easy to make friends with". Junior said.

"Well I guess that makes three of us, then". Bridgette replied.

Bridgette and Junior gave each other a laugh. Geoff joined in, but quickly stopped when he heard his phone vibrating.

"Hold up, what time is it right now?" Geoff asked. "Wait, I got a phone."

Geoff took out his phone and looked at it.

"Dang, it's almost time." Geoff said.

"Time for what?" Junior asked.

"Time for me to chat with my bro, Brody. We do this like, every day." Geoff explained. "You can hang out with Bridge while I do that. See ya in a bit."

Geoff got up from the couch and left the room. After a moment of silence between them, Junior struck a conversation with Bridgette.

"So, uh, how's the whole living together thing going?" Junior asked.

"Pretty good." Bridgette replied. "We haven't been doing it very long, but I'd say we're managing. I am missing my parents though. But you know, I still call them."

"Um, this is kind of a weird question, but if you're living together does that mean you're married?" Junior questioned.

"This is getting kind of personal." Bridgette said.

"Oh, uh, sorry." Junior apologized.

"No, no, it's fine. We're not married, but let's just say we're close to it." Bridgette replied. "And we've got some specials plans to celebrate."

"What sort of "special surprise" do you two have planned?" Junior asked.

"It's a surprise." Bridgette said.

"Oh, uh, all right." Junior replied.

Their conversation was interrupted when Junior felt his phone vibrating from his pocket. He took out the phone and looked at multiple texts from his schoolmates. They were clearly mocking him over his bungled magic trick incident with the text that said:

"U SUCK LOSER!"

"DISASTER STRIKES FOR DEAREST DADDY" (with an emoji of a balling ball knocking over ten pins to represent a strike).

"BOO-BOO, GO AND CRY LIKE A BABY MOMMA'S BOY".

Junior let out a frustrating sigh and Bridgette could tell that his situation wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Well, it's a good thing that at least not all of today has been a complete disaster for me."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but do you get bullied quite a lot at your school?". Bridgette curiously asked.

"Totally!". Junior admitted with a nod. "Before me and my dad went on The Ridonculous Race, I had a pretty hard time at school with bullying. After the race, things appeared to have gotten better for me at first, but then it all got worse after the other kids started picking on me over how I became the only kid from the school to go on live TV".

"They've been picking on you because of that?". Bridgette asked, horrified with the situation Junior had been put in.

Junior responded with a nod before speaking again.

"Well that, and the way how they've been talking about my dad." Junior further admitted. "Earlier on at lunchtime, I got in a fight with a bully for the way how he talked about my dad. I know if was wrong for me to lash out, but I couldn't take it anymore".

Junior was on the brink of choking up again, but tried his best not to break down.

"I mean getting bullied is one hard thing to cope with, but it all goes a bit too far when it affects your parents".

"Does your father know know about what's been happening with you, lately". Bridgette asked.

"I haven't really told him about it yet". Junior admitted. "I feel like wanting to tell him whenever I end up having a bad day at school, but that's the last thing that is on my mind right now".

Bridgette put her hand on Junior's shoulder to comfort him once more.

"I'm sure that he'll understand the situation that you're in, and would do the very best he can to sort it all out for you". Bridgette said to him.

"It's not that I really don't wanna tell him about it". Junior confined.

Bridgette grew concerned as Junior continued to talk.

"He's been having so much trouble with work lately. The last I would want is for my dad to be given more pressure". Junior explained.

"Well what about your mother, then?". Bridgette asked

"She works for the army as a medical officer. I haven't seen her since the day my dad and I left for the Ridonculous Race". Junior explained.

"Well I'm surprised how hard this has been for you, Junior". Bridgette sympathetically replied. "Do you at least have any friends you have at school?".

"Well, the only friends I have at school are my classmate Larry Finkle and his crush Kelsey Ross". Junior admitted. "I'd almost wish of making another friend, rather than just having two, but everyone else has been horrible to me. They do nasty things like playing around with my cheeks and nose for no good reason".

"Really?". Bridgette replied, widening her eyes in reaction to what Junior had just told her.

"That's exactly what happened to me back in high school, as well".

"What?". Junior responded, surprised to hear this as well.

Bridgette gave him a nod and she turned to look down from herself.

"I'm really sorry to hear about that, Bridgette". Junior replied sympathetically.

"Well at least it's all in the past now". Bridgette said. "I just hope that the same goes for you as well, Junior".

Junior gave her a smile as he sought to slowly recoup his happiness.

"Thanks Bridgette, you and Geoff are pretty nice people". Junior said.

"Then again, Geoff is like a big brother to me. Seeing as that we appear to have a lot in common. So... I guess you're like a big sister to me, I suppose".

This caused Bridgette to giggle in response to Junior's compliment.

"Awww, that's actually so sweet of you to say". Bridgette said, giving Junior a pat on the shoulder.

From that point on they continued their conversation for the next half an hour, albeit it was of just comprised small talk though. Junior didn't mind though, as Bridgette was a pleasant person to be around. But after the half hour was up, Geoff entered the living room again.

"'Sup guys, did I miss anything?" Geoff asked.

"No, not much. Me and Bridgette just talked for a bit." Junior said.

"Yeah, Junior makes good company." Bridgette added, giving Junior a cuddle.

Junior couldn't help for hug Bridgette back in response.

"Awwww, you guys are so cute". Geoff squealed. "Hey, how about I take a picture of you guys and then Bridgette takes a photo of me and Junior".

"Yeah, let's do it". Junior said excitedly.

"Sure, why not". Bridgette happily replied.

Geoff first took a picture of Bridgette and Junior holding each other on his phone; with each of the pair placing one of their hand's onto their partner's shoulder. Then Bridgette takes out her phone to catch a pic of Geoff wrapping his arm around Junior. Afterwards, Junior decided to take a picture of himself with Bridgette and Geoff.

"Well that was fun". Bridgette beamed.

"Like, absolutely fun." Geoff cheered. "So, little dude, do you wanna stay and do another game with us?".

"I'd love to do that, although it's probably time that I went home now. My dad might get worried that I've been gone for too long". Junior remarked.

"Awww, shoot. Well, at least we had fun with you today". Geoff said.

"Oh I totally enjoyed hanging out with you guys". Junior happily stated, giving Geoff a fist-bump in the process.

"Well, if you like, we can take you home". Bridgette offered. "I can drive since Geoff is still practicing".

"Oi, I can drive you know, babe!". Geoff said, feeling a little offended.

"Yes you do... when playing GTA, of course". Bridgette claimed.

She and Junior laughed at the comment Bridgette made. Geoff doesn't seem too bothered.

"Yeah, whatever babe." Geoff said. "You can drive if you want".

"Alright then, it's settled." Bridgette said. C'mon Junior, let's take you home".

"Okay." Junior said. "Let's go."

Soon, Junior found himself in the back of Bridgette and Geoff's car with Bridgette in the drivers seat, Geoff in the passenger seat, and Junior himself in the back. It was an uneventful ride back. He overheard Geoff and Bridgette talking about something involving Brody but didn't bother to listen in too much, apart from when he asked about how Brody was. Geoff told him that Brody was having the "chill time of his life with the Surfers, MacArthur and Sanders, respectively. He even heard his name mentioned a few times from midway through the journey but figured it wasn't important.

After some time, the car stopped in front of Junior's house.

"Hey dude, the GPS says this is your place." Geoff told him. "Is that right?"

"Yep, we're here." Junior confirmed.

"All right, we'll just say hi to your dad and then we'll be off." Bridgette said. "It's been good talking to you."

"Yeah, okay then". Junior agreed.

Junior exited the car with Bridgette and Geoff. As the three walked down to the pathway of the front door, they noticed a shiny white car parked on the opposite side of where Bridgette parked her car.

"Oh, dammit". Junior muttered.

"What's the matter?". Bridgette asked.

"I better get inside quick". Junior said, sounding a little anxious. "Don't worry guys, my dad gave me a housekey."

Junior took out his key and unlocked the door. He entered the house without Geoff or Bridgette, and was greeted by an unpleasant sight. A well-groomed man in his early fourties wearing business attire was yelling at Dwayne.

"Now listen here, first you're late, then you miss the deadline, and now you're telling me you've cancelled dinner!" The man yelled.

"I, uh, er, listen Mr. Killian if you'd just listen for a moment." Dwayne tried to reply before noticing Junior. "H-hold on a moment, sir. My son's just come home."

"What do I always tell you, it's business before family." The man, named Mr. Killian, replied. "Now let's finish our talk, okay."

"Y-yes, Mr. Killian." Dwayne caved in.

Junior walked over to his dad and stared up at Mr. Killian.

"Hey! You can't talk to my dad like that." Junior said.

"Kid, do you know who I am? I'm Thomas Killian. Your father's boss. I can talk to him however I feel like." Mr. Killian replied.

"No! I'm not gonna let you talk down to him." Junior stood his ground.

"Junior... Let the adults talk here." Dwayne said.

"Dwayne, this brat of yours is the final straw." Mr. Killian remarked. "You're fired."

"I... I'm what?" Dwayne asked.

"You heard me, fired." Mr. Killian repeated himself. "You can clear out your desk tomorrow and we'll send you your severance package. I'll be going now."

Mr. Killian turned around and walked out the door. Dwayne and Junior stood in silence for a few moments. The silence was broken by Dwayne.

"I-I can't believe it!". Dwayne stated. "Me... fired!?"

Junior comforted his dad with a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Dad". Junior said, sounding a little ashamed with himself. "I didn't like the way your boss was talking to you, and..."

"It's alright son, none of this is your fault". Dwayne stated.

Dwayne soon had second thoughts on what he just said and spoke up again.

"Well come to think of it, perhaps part of it is."

"Wh-what!?". Junior responded in surprise. "What do you mean by that, Dad? What am I supposed to have done that has caused this to happen?".

"No offense sport, but I've had a stressful day after hearing a lot of things that happened with you in school, today!". Dwayne replied.

"Oh no". Junior silently thought to himself.

"First I hear that you start a fight with an older student at lunchtime; then there's a fire alarm at school and you vanish, missing out on detention in t be process; and finally I then get a message from you saying you've gone to a strangers house."

Dwayne folded his arms and gave a serious look at Junior.

"D-Dad, I can explain everything." Junior said.

"Well you best explain to me now, Mr!" Dwayne responded, sounding a little cross with his son at the moment. "And I expect you to try and be honest with me this time. No more lies now, understood?".

Junior nodded his head in defeat.

"Right then, so what exactly happened to you back at school?".

"I... I got completely humiliated at the assembly." Junior admitted.

"What? How?" Dwayne asked. "Are you all right?"

Before Junior could answer his father's question the front door opened and Geoff and Bridgette entered the house.

"Hey, uh, there was this angry guy in a suit outside? Does anyone know anything about him?" Geoff asked.

"Gah!" Dwayne exclaimed in surprise. "Who are you people?"

"Dad, this is Geoff. He was on that racing show with us. And this is Bridgette, his girlfriend." Junior introduced them. "I was over at their house."

"Listen, me and my son need some space right now." Dwayne told them. "He says he was humiliated at an assembly today."

"Oh, I, like, might know something about that." Geoff said. "Just a sec."

Geoff dug his cellphone out of his pocket. After a few seconds of messing around the phone he handed it off to Dwayne.

"Here you go, dude. This is a new video on the Total Drama website." Geoff explained.

Dwayne pressed play on the video which depicted the events that happened at Junior's school earlier that. Once the video ended Dwayne gave the phone back to Geoff and looked at his son.

"Junior... are.. are you having trouble with bullies at school?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah..." Junior nodded, sounding ashamed with himself. "I've been getting picked on a lot since we came home from the Ridonculous Race."

Dwayne was horrified to hear of what happened to his son, and it wasn't long before he learned the truth about the other incidents regarding Junior's lunchtime fight and the beating he took afterwards.

"Why didn't you tell me about your troubles sooner, sport?". Dwayne asked.

Junior gave a quick look at Bridgette. She silently nodded him to do what she advised him from their earlier conversation. Junior then turned to face his father again.

"I didn't want to put more stress on you." Junior admitted sadly. "I knew you were stressing over with work, so I thought that if I ignored them they'd stop but…It got so bad I started to believe them.

Junior had tears in his eyes once more but did his best to try and not cry again.

"I never really liked you boss because of how rude he can be, but then I didn't want you to get fired because of how important the job felt to you, especially after we found out what happened with Mum".

Dwayne panicked for a moment, worried that his son had discovered the truth about Denise's fate.

"What do you mean by that, sport?". Dwayne questioned.

"You know. How she left a message for us, saying that she'd gone to do her duty for the army, right before we came home from the race". Junior replied.

"Oh, yeah right, that". Dwayne said sheepishly.

Junior noticed how odd his dad was behaving for a moment but then continued with where he left off.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways now. I got you fired because I stood up for you against your boss." Junior tearfully stated. "And... I'm sorry for letting you down Dad. This is all my fault".

Junior was starting to cry again when his father went up to comfort him.

"C'mere, sport." Dwayne said as he pulled Junior into a hug. "Don't think that any of this is your fault. I'm so sorry for having a go at you over what happened at school- if I had' known I'll... well whatever's happened to you, we'll get to the bottom of it."

Junior wiped the tears from his face after sobbing onto his father for a few seconds.

"Really?". Junior asked.

"Of course, you are 100% different than any of the things those bullies said to you. You're smart, intelligent, friendly, not to mention strong as well, and the best son I could wish for." Dwayne proclaimed. "And I promise to support you, no matter what happens".

"Thanks Dad". Junior said as he hugged onto his dad. "That really means a lot to me".

Dwayne hugged his son back and was comforting him second after second.

"Hey, uh, I know you're having, like, an emotional moment. But we've got an offer that could cheer you up." Geoff interrupted.

"Babe, is this the best time?" Bridgette asked.

"When are we gonna have another opportunity, Bridge?" Geoff asked.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" Dwayne asked, letting go of Junior.

"So, like, we've been chosen as the hosts of Total Drama's Aftermath show- you know, the one that represents the after talks of the show's new season, which in this case happens to be the same one Chris had announced at Junior's school earlier today." Geoff said.

"Well I didn't know that. I guess that would explain why Chris came to visit your school in the first place, sport". Dwayne said to Junior, after which he turned to face Geoff. "I do apologize for my interruptions. Do please continue whenever you're ready".

"Cheers man." Geoff said. "So anyways, there are, like, some spaces available on the show for the role of a personal assistant."

"And we both thought that Junior seems like a good kid and deserves better than what happens to him at school." Bridgette went on. "So, we'd like to offer him a job on the show?"

"Well dad dude, little dude, whatta you say?" Geoff asked.

"Awesome, I'd love to be part of your show!" Junior cheered. "Can I do it dad, please?"

"Of course you can, Junior. If your mother was here, she'd be proud." Dwayne said as he ruffled his son's head.

"Dad!". Junior moaned, albeit happily this time.

"What, I did promise that I'd support you no matter what?".

"Heh heh heh, sure you did dad". Junior laughed as he hugged his dad once more. "Thanks again for this, dad. I love you loads".

"And I love you too son". Dwayne replied back as he returned the hug.

Dwayne then released his son and turned to face Bridgette and Geoff.

"Honesty, I can't appreciate how much you two have done for my son after the traumatic experience he's had today". Dwayne said. "How about you two stay for dinner?".

"Sure, we'd love that." Bridgette agreed.

"This is sweet". Geoff joyfully said. "Just gimme a moment to send a text to someone, okay?"

"Alright then, babe. Just don't be too long on your phone". Bridgette requested.

"No problem babe. In fact, I am almost done- and... there!" Geoff said as he finished sending the text. "Okay, let's eat and party".

Everyone wooed with each other but Junior was clearly the most happy after taking the opportunity to do something that'll help forget about the traumatic experience he had at school just hours ago.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in town, Chris McLean lounged in the back of his limousine while on his smartphone. A notification ding gave Chris an indication that someone had texted him.

"Ooh, wonder if that chick from the club last night is texting me back." Chris remarked.

"Wasn't she ten years younger than you?" Chef asked.

"Hey, some people are into that." Chris replied as he checked the latest text.

He stared at the screen for a few moments.

"Wow, that is a strongly worded text from Geoff. Apparently, he found out about the whole Junior thing. Not a fan." Chris said.

"That whole stunt at the school was messed up. The kid didn't want any of that." Chef remarked.

"True, but it was hilarious." Chris stated. "What can I say? I thrive off of misery."

"Just sayin', your comeuppance is gotta happen sooner or later." Chef told him.

"Not now Chef, I'm getting a call." Chris said as he took out his smartphone again and held it to his ear. "Hey there big guy, how's it hangin'?"

Chris looked at Chef for a moment.

"It's our top producer." Chris whispered to Chef before going back to the phone. "So, where were we?"

Chris babbled on the phone for some time while Chef tuned him out. He'd actually gotten quite good at not listening to his boss. One thing he did notice as the call went on was that Chris seemed to grow more excited the longer he talked. But soon, the phonecall ended and Chris turned his attention back to Chef.

"So Chef, have I got some great news for you." Chris said.

"And what's that?" Chef asked.

"Our new season is going to be the most explosively dramatic season in Total Drama history." Chris said. "And get this, we've got a great name for it now."

"Already? I guess this means that all systems are go, right?". Chef queried

"You know the green's light now official". Chris stated.

"So I start making preparations if I were you Chef. Because it's to welcome back to some of our dearest old friends, on Total. Drama. Ascension!"

THE END

* * *

 **Anyway, that was the prologue out of the way. It's a little different from what I've done in the past, but like I've said this is being co-written by another user so there are going to be differences from my stories like Winners and Losers. Hope you all liked it. I don't know when the first actual chapter should be up but I'll aim for sometime next month. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Ascension Begins

**And now we're back with this story. I said it in the last chapter but I'm going to repeat it, this is completely unrelated to any of my other Total Drama stories. I realize that it might be confusing (Or at least it's a little confusing for me) but it is what it is. Anyway, here's our first official competition chapter now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chris McLean and his assistant/co-host Chef Hatchet stood on a picturesque beach by some rocks. Chris looked directly into the camera and flashed a perfectly shiny smile.

"Welcome back, Total Drama fans!" Chris cheered. "You're watching what is set to be Total Drama's most epic, dramatic, and over-the-top explosive season in the ages of all history!"

"Did you just say 'In the ages of all history'? What does that even mean?" Chef asked.

"I'm the host, you don't question the things I say, all right." Chris told his co-host before sarcastically adding. "And thank you for being the first to aggravate my egotism."

"Just get on with it." Chef muttered.

"Okay, then" Chris looked back into the camera.

"Now, the location for this season is known as Total Drama Island. I know that's the name of the first season, but now we've named a whole island after it! You see, we've salvaged as much of the original Camp Wawanakwa as we could and combined it with Pahkitew Island to make an all-new island!"

"Is it really a new island if it's just two islands combined?" Chef wondered.

"Shut up, and don't ask me any more questions." Chris whispered to his co-host. "Anyway, you know the drill. We're bringing in some familiar faces to compete for one million dollars. Here they come now!"

A large carrier helicopter hovered above the water by the beach.

"First, let's meet our contestants from Pahkitew Island." Chris said. "Say hello to Shawn, Sky, Rodney, Ella, Dave, and Sugar!"

All the contestants that were mentioned fell out of an open hatch in the helicarrier and down towards the lake.

"Come on! We don't even get parachutes this time!" Dave exclaimed shortly before he hit the water.

"Glad to see some things never change." Chris remarked. "Next up, let's meet our Revenge of the Island competitors. Mike, Zoey, Brick, Cameron, Anne Maria, and Jo! Come on out here!"

The mentioned contestants fell out of the helicopter next down into the water.

"I'm glad I know how to swim now…" Cameron remarked as he fell.

"All right, let's move on to our contestants from season one." Chris said. "Say hello to Heather, Alejandro, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, and Owen!"

The final batch of contestants fell down from the aircraft and splashed down into the water with Owen practically creating a title wave when he landed. Chris was quick to take out an umbrella after Owen hit the water, shielding himself from the splash.

"Yep, we've got some of the best contestants Total Drama has to offer." Chris turned back to the audience. "So stick around while these guys crawl out of the water. Because it's time for, Total. Drama. Ascension!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera cut back to the beach with Chris and Chef on it. All the contestants had crawled out of the water and onto the sand where they were still dripping wet.

"So people, how do you feel about being back?" Chris asked.

"I did not agree to being dropped out of a helicopter again!" Courtney protested. "I'm going to call my lawyer and sue this show for everything it's got!"

"Actually, you did agree. You see, this is why it pays to read the fine print on your contracts." Chris replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"Ugh… I've been back on this island for less than five minutes and I hate it already." Heather remarked.

* * *

"I'm not joking about the fine print by the way." Chris said. "We made sure to specifically include a sub-clause that said-"

Chris was cut off by a familiar male voice that said. "I am willing to be thrown out of a helicopter. And let me just say, it was fun. Except for the part where it ruined my hair."

Chris whirled around and saw Topher standing behind him.

"Gah! Why did nobody point this guy out to me!?" Chris exclaimed. "What's he doing here?!"

"We thought he was one of your contestants." Sugar said.

"Wait, we didn't see him on the helicopter though." Shawn realized.

"But I am here now. Topher stated as he was sorting out his hair before walking up to Chris.

"Don't be too surprised to see me Chris, I just snuck aboard the helicopter so I could get here".

"Well, I'm clearly unimpressed. First Ella, and now you". Chris said. "Couldn't a fresh start of this show come off as badly than it already does.".

"Hey, I have hosting talents, you know!". Topher argued. "And frankly, that stunt we pulled off just about proves otherwise as well".

"Really? Well consider yourself trespassing in my Island". Chris bestowed. "Excuse me folks for a minute folks, I just gotta call security to get this guy out and-"

Chris stopped talking for a moment and came to realize something.

"Did you say 'we'?" Chris asked.

"That's right, Chris." Topher admitted "I'm just surprised by how surprised you are with all this ridiculous nonsense, when me and my partner were able to pull this off, and-".

Chris was clearly unimpressed with Topher being on the island, but was surprised to know that he never came alone.

"Wait, partner?". Rodney asked. "As in, there is someone else with you?"

"Yeah, I never did this alone, then again I haven't seen my partner since we landed in the water." Topher remarked. "Don't know where they went."

"Oh my gosh what is that!?" Owen suddenly exclaimed.

The others looked over at Owen and saw a strange creature lurching out of the water towards him. It was humanoid in shape but covered in seaweed.

"Get it away!" Owen screamed.

Owen picked a log up off the beach and proceeded to hit the creature in the head with it several times until it collapsed.

"Ouch…" The creature groaned.

The seaweed fell off of the creature revealing that it wasn't a creature at all and in fact former contestant Sierra.

"Sierra?". Everyone gasped.

"Uh- hi". Sierra laughed sheepishly as Chris walked up to her, not looking impressed at all.

"Really" Chris exclaimed. "I can barely expect Topher not to pull a crazy stunt like this. But you.. seriously?"

"Oh yes, I met Topher on a Total Drama message board." Sierra said, standing up and brushing off the remaining seaweed. "He said something about wanting to get revenge on you by sneaking on the show, and I couldn't resist but getting involved".

"Well. I never thought you'd pull something like this just to spite Chris". Duncan told her. "I'd give you a thumbs up for fair enough, but-".

"Oh, I didn't really care about that". Sierra interrupted. "I just came because I thought my darling Cody-kins would be competing."

"Well, he's not." Chris told her.

"Aw…" Sierra sighed.

"Honestly Topher, as surprised as I am with this master plan of yours, I am nevertheless far from impressed." Chris turned to Topher.

"Seriously?". Topher said in surprise.

"Oh yeah, what you just did was probably the second most embarrassing thing I've seen happen on this show." Chris stated.

Topher humped in frustration before Sierra came up to Chris.

"Well what's the first worst, then?" Sierra asked. "I'm curious."

"Probably when Sky over here forgot to tell Dave she already had a boyfriend." Chris remarked, casually pointing over his shoulder at Sky.

"Oh, come on!" Sky exclaimed. "That's a stretch."

"Oh yeah, but that's not how it happened the last time we were on the show together." Dave angrily reminded Sky.

Sky becomes dissapointed with what Dave has just told her.

* * *

( **Confessional: Sky)**

"I've tried to improve since the last season. Me and Keith are broken up and I'm completely over Dave." Sky said.

* * *

"Now Topher, Sierra, normally I'd have security escort you off the island." Chris explained. "But I'm in a good mood today. So as your punishment, you two have to compete on the show now."

"What?" Sierra and Topher said at the same time.

"You heard me loud and clear." Chris told them.

"Alright then... At least I still have my opportunity in hand." Topher replied.

"I wouldn't get too cocky about that, shrimp boy". Chris warned him.

"Aww, but what's the point if Cody isn't here?" Sierra moaned.

"Hey, let's not forget that this is me, "The Host with the Most", that you two are talking to right here. So my word is final. And I say, that you both are part of the show now." Chris told them.

I feel like this is unfair to the rest of us." Gwen remarked

"Don't bother arguing." Mike told her. "It's impossible to win with Chris."

"Thanks Mike, I'm glad you understand how this works." Chris said. "Now, before we continue I have some good news. Well actually, it's only good news for me. Anyway, I radiated this place again since it was such a hit the first time."

"Um… This seems rather unsafe." Cameron pointed out. "Don't you remember the consequences of-"

"Destruction, chaos, and the thriving of constant pain and suffering, yes Cameron!". Chris interrupted. "Thank you for correcting my sentence that you have just finished off, albeit rudely".

"Um, technically, I really wasn't being-" Cameron began.

"Up-pup-up-up-up-up". Chris cut him off again, leaving Cameron offended.

"Now, just like All-Stars, the losing teams and winning teams will have different places to stay. Losers stay at the treehouse built by Topher's team last season while the winners get to stay in the newly refurbished McLean Spa and Hotel."

"How'd you build all of this so quickly?" Mike wondered. "It seems like a lot of work but you've done it so fast."

"Well with any luck, Mal, you can just about answer the question yourself if this we're the million dollar question" Chris said.

"What was what?". Mike asked.

Chris groaned and shook his head in disappointment.

"Hello... this is Total Drama! And the idea of winning the million dollars in this contest is to survive challenges, not asking any questions that you spill out to the host with the most". Chris declared.

"So don't ask too many questions, Mal".

"Hey, I'm not-". Mike argued.

"Okay, that was just uncalled for." Zoey spoke up with Mike nodding in agreement.

"Really? Well it takes more than a little surprise to see your relationship carrying like nothing has happened over the past two seasons". Chris stated.

Zoey glared at Chris for a few moments before turning to comfort Mike with a pat on the shoulder.

"Okay then, let's move on to the teams." Chris declared as he took out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"When I call your name, stand to my right. Duncan, Gwen, Alejandro, Heather, Shawn, Courtney, Anne Miara, Topher, Jo, and Dave!".

All the contestants that had been mentioned gathered up near Chris.

"If you say so then, boss-man". Topher sarcastically replied.

"Thank you. As of now, you ten show folks will be represented as, the Classic Crows!". Chris announced.

"Ugh, couldn't our team names get any weirder than this". Heather remarked.

"That makes two of us, though I can never really resort to agreeing with you." Duncan stated.

"Yeah, well too bad, it's what you're stuck with." Chris said.

"Whateves Chris". Duncan sarcastically replied.

* * *

( **Confessional: Duncan)**

"Gosh, how did I end up getting stuck with Courtney again. And Heather and Al for that matter too. Not to mention being paired with another set of newbies; apart from Jo, who is well past her prime as it is." Duncan groaned. "Well Gwen, it looks like that it's just you and me now!".

* * *

 **(Confessional: Gwen)**

"Let me the first to say that while I agree with what Duncan is saying, there's nothing that he can say that'll bring us back together. Not that I hate him, but the way how things started between us is what gave Chris the satisfaction to mess things up for us. Most of which has affected a lot of friendships I made, some of which have already been strained once too often.". Gwen said before letting out a sigh. "Sorry Duncan, but this is where the line is drawn between us".

* * *

"Alright then. So that just leaves the rest of you then. Please stand to my right if you would please. Sky, Cameron, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Sierra, Rodney, Ella, Sugar, and Owen!"

All the members of the second team gathered up next to his left side.

"Ten-hut soldiers. Because as of now, you will be known as the Original Ostriches!" Chris told them.

"What's with all the bird names?" Zoey asked. "Seems kinda weird."

"Yeah, are there even ostriches on the island?" Mike added.

"Who knows!" Chris retorted. "Why don't you call out your little friends from inside your head. You know, seeing as you and your little "family" seem to know all the answers to any questions you ask"?.

"Stop talking about my multiple personalities. You know how much I miss them". Mike protested.

"Actually, I don't. Because I don't care at all". Chris said.

Mike lets out a disappointing sigh as Cameron and Zoey stare on in concern.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mike)**

"I can believe what Chris has just been saying. Being on the show is one sort of trouble I wouldn't want to get involved in again, especially after what happened with Mal and everything he did back on Season 5. But did he have to be so sarcastic about what I've been through, really?". Mike replied. "I just hope that this season doesn't come down hard on me and Zoey after last time".

* * *

 **(Confessional: Zoey)**

"I really wish I never had to come back here. Not that I don't want to because of what could happen to me, but Mike has been through enough after what happened with the Mal thing." Zoey replied. "I just hope that it does affect him too bad, and maybe Cameron and I can help now that we're on the same team. And I can make some new friends during the amount of time I stay here, but it's not like that I can make it through another season of staying for as long as I would expect to say... can I?"

* * *

"Now that the teams have been placed, let's move on to-". Chris said.

"Ahem, ahem", Topher interrupted, not looking pleased as well.

"What is it now, wannabe mini-me?". Chris asked.

"Hey, I am no wannabe, for your information!". Topher spoke up. "In case you haven't notice, the other guys have a clear advantage of us".

"What? How exactly?". Sky asked.

"Um, hello" you've got Owen and Rodney!". Topher argued "They are clearly the two biggest people to ever be on the show."

"And, your point, wannabe mini-me". Chris asked.

"Their team looks stronger than the team that I am on". Topher said.

"Oh! You're saying I'm not strong, huh?" Jo remarked, sounding offended. "Maybe a fist to you face would change your tune?"

Jo held up a fist, menacingly.

"No! Anything but the face!" Topher begged, shielding his face. "B-but, I'm just saying, you only made it to the third episode in All-Stars."

"That's it, you're getting a beatdown!" Jo declared.

* * *

( **Confessional: Jo)**

"I am so taking charge of the team. I'm a strong leader. Nobody can ever have a winning team without strong leadership." Jo stated. "That being said, everyone had better take my word for what I just said, or else!".

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"Ever as arrogant as he so maybe, but little does Topher know that people like him can provide the resource that our team needs to assume victory. And that's just the resource I will have to put me at the top above all others, not to mention the hand that Heather will play in achieving this task. Alejandro resorted. "Of course, how can she hate me after everything that she will practically do from start to finish.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"Ha, me, helping Alejandro. Please, he clearly thinks that I am everything to his advantage. But I certainly not interested in getting involved with any of his mindful games". Heather rebuffed. "And if anything, I am the one who is going to at least finish ahead of him this time. That, I can promise."

* * *

"Okay people, enough standing around on the beach." Chris told them. "Let's head on over to where the elimination ceremonies will take place."

The trek across the island began. For the most part, it was a quiet uneventful trip. But about halfway there, conversation started up on the Crows.

"So… Time for the age old question." Heather began. "Who should lead the team?"

"Well, you know the old saying, 'Might Makes Right'. And, not to brag, but I'm the strongest person on this team." Jo argued.

"Hmmph, I think someone more intellectual should lead the team." Courtney replied. "And I'd say I'm definitely the smartest."

"Well, I think I have both those qualities." Heather said. "So that means I should lead."

"Oh god, they're arguing…" Duncan muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jo)**

"Pfft, I'm plenty intellectual. I've got a ruthless strategist's brain and muscles to back it up. I should lead this team." Jo vented.

* * *

( **Confessional: Courtney)**

"How dare those two even think they could lead this team?" Courtney remarked. "They need someone capable of organizing things. And that's my specialty."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"There's no way either of them is fit to lead this team." Heather said. "It should be me. No questions asked.

* * *

"If you don't mind me butting in, let's ask Gwen what she thinks." Alejandro piped up.

"Huh, why me?" Gwen asked.

"No reason." Alejandro claimed. "Now Gwen, tell us who you think should be leader."

"Oh, uh, I dunno. I'm not too bothered with who leads us." Gwen stated.

"In that case, perhaps you should lead this team." Alejandro said.

"Really? You think so?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah… That wouldn't be so bad." Duncan remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duncan)**

"I kinda wanna be friends with Gwen again." Duncan explained. "It's the least I can do, really."

* * *

"I can't believe I got stuck here." Topher remarked as their journey continued. "All I wanted was a little revenge, don't you ask? Chris should've been proud of me if anything. What I did was a total McLean move."

"He's not gonna shut up, is he…" Shawn whispered to Dave.

"Doesn't sound like it." Dave whispered back. "Y'know something, Shawn. I kinda wish Sky was on this team."

"Are you serious?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, I wanna talk to her about what happened." Dave said.

"Well, I think it's very mature that you want to forgive her." Shawn remarked.

"Forgive? Who said anything about forgiving?" Dave replied. "I'm still mad at her and want her to know it."

"Uh huh… Listen, maybe it'd be better to just move on." Shawn suggested.

"No way." Dave said. "There'd be no way I'd ever move on. Even if me and her were the last two people on the planet."

Unbeknownst to Dave, Sky had actually overheard this remark which caused her to sigh in disappointment a little.

"Figures…" Sky muttered.

Sky was then approached by Sugar who patted the smaller girl on the back.

"Sounds like you got a case of the blues." Sugar remarked. "Don't worry though, I know al sortsa ways to cheer ya up."

"Save it, Sugar. Nothing's changed between us." Sky said.

"Yeah, I know you 'n Dave got it rough." Sugar said.

"I wasn't talking about me and dave." Sky told her. "Nothing's changed between me and you. Stop being nice. You were kind of terrible last time you were on this show."

Sugar's smile suddenly turned to a spiteful grimace.

"Now listen here, girlie." Sugar began. "I ain't gonna like it if ya-"

Sugar was cut off when Ella pranced over to the two of them.

"It's so good to have friends and I sure hope our friendship never ends!" Ella sang.

"I'd like to remind you of our no singing rule!" Chris's voice boomed from a loud speaker affixed to a tree.

"Oh gosh, sorry." Ella apologized.

"Yeah that's right, princess!" Sugar added. "Keep yer trap shut!"

Sugar stormed off in a huff and walked over to Owen. After Sugar was on, tears began to well up in Ella's eyes.

"What am I doing wrong!" Ella began to cry as she threw her arms around Sky. "I just want to be friends with her."

"Okay, um, easy there. It's all gonna be okay." Sky tried to comfort Ella. "Please let go of me."

"What can I do to get her to like me?" Ella wondered as she released Sky from her grip.

"If you want my advice it's best to move on from it." Sky said. "Dave wouldn't move on from me and look where that got him."

"Yeah, Sky's right." A voice from behind the two of them joined in.

Ella and Sky looked behind them and saw Rodney standing there.

"Uh, er, hello." Rodney said. "I just overheard and agreed... You two seem nice."

"Well hello there!" Ella cheered. "You seem very nice as well."

"Gosh, thanks." Rodney replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Rodney)**

"I made a fool of myself last time." Rodney admitted. "But this time, I promise to be honest this time around. Which should be easy, I've got a girlfriend back home... Um, I don't remember her name though."

* * *

Elsewhere in the large congregation of contestants, Brick approached where Owen and Sugar were walking.

"Hello there, sir and ma'am. How're you today?" Brick asked.

"Doin' fine." Sugar asked. "Must be pretty cool bein' in the army, huh?"

"Yeah, you probably got to do all sorts of cool stuff." Owen added.

"Oh, it wasn't officially the army. It was just millitary boot camp." Brick explained. "Pretty fun actually. I've always had an appreciation for good discepline. My mother always liked that."

"My momma always liked that sorta thing too." Sugar said.

"I can tell you two more about boot camp later if you'd like." Brick said. "Right now I'm gonna go socialize with some others now. By the way, you two make a great couple."

"Huh? We ain't a couple." Sugar said.

"Yeah, I just met Sugar." Owen added.

"Oh, my apologies, sir." Brick said. "I'll just be going now."

Brick, now filled with embarrassment, excused himself away from them.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

"I don't get why he thought we were a couple. Just 'cause we're both blonde and fat doesn't mean we're dating. Besides, I still like Izzy." Owen said. "Sugar is kinda cute I guess."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sugar)**

"That Brick fella gave me an idea." Sugar stated. "I ain't had a boyfriend in a while and that Owen guy seems like my type. I even got the cutest nickname for 'im. My 'Bobo Monster'. Ain't that just adorable?"

* * *

Brick wandered from Sugar and Owen and over to Cameron.

"Cameron, sir. It's good to see you again." Brick told him.

"Oh, you too Brick." Cameron said. "I always sort of wished you came back to All-Stars."

"Thank you. I never saw that season myself but I heard about it." Brick remarked.

Brick looked around for a moment and saw Sierra at the back of the group. Sierra looked rather gloomy and had a slouched posture.

"She sure looks lonely." Brick observed. "Sierra, I mean. What do you think that's about?"

"Oh, she's upset that Cody isn't here." Cameron explained. "She can get very... Over-affectionate, to say the least. I should know. I was once on the receiving end of that."

"Oh, you two used to date?" Brick asked, sounding surprised.

"No! Of course not!" Cameron suddenly explained, sounding horrified. "Gosh, you really didn't watch All-Stars, did you."

"Indeed I did not, sir." Brick replied.

"Speaking of All-Stars, I'm going to go talk to Zoey and Mike now." Cameron said.

"You have fun with that." Brick said.

Cameron walked away from Brick and went over to where Mike and Zoey were.

"Hey guys." Cameron greeted them. "Good to be back, huh?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Zoey replied. "It's fun to be on TV. But I could do with a whole lot less Chris."

"That's true." Cameron admitted. "It really wasn't nice of him to call Mike 'Mal'. Made me remember all sorts of terrible things from my last season. Um... He's not still in your head, is he?"

"Nope, nothing to worry about." Mike replied. "I don't have to worry about any of my other personalities ever again."

"That's a relief." Cameron said.

"I'm more concerned with making new friends, really." Mike went on.

"But are you really sure he's gone?" Cameron asked again.

"Let's just focus on the new friend thing." Mike told him.

"Yeah, I like that topic." Zoey agreed. "There are all sorts of interesting looking people around this season."

After a little while longer, the teams arrived at a very familiar location. The ludicrously high cliff the majority of the contestants had jumped off of at least once.

"Welcome back!" Chris cheered. "Anybody here getting flashbacks?"

"No." Shawn remarked.

"Wasn't asking you." Chris said.

"Just please get to the part where you explain the challenge." Gwen told him.

"Basically, you jump off this cliff and into the shark-infested waters. In the water, there are many pieces of a puzzle." Chris explained. "What you have to do is take the puzzle pieces back the McLean spa-hotel and put them together. First team to complete a puzzle wins."

"Wait a minute, this is just like the first challenge from All-Stars. Which was just like the first challenge from the first season." Duncan realized. "Jee, didn't realize you could be double unoriginal."

"Okay, it's called an homage." Chris replied. "And don't worry, I've added a few surprises to the challenge."

A loud dinosaur-like roar rang out from somewhere in the island.

"Umm... that doesn't sound good." Duncan remarked.

"Really Duncan? You really couldn't have seen Chris doing this?" Courtney berated him. "He always does it!"

"Oh c'mon, gimme a break. I didn't think he'd be so predictable." Duncan argued. "Gwen, help me out here."

"Yeah, no thanks." Gwen declined.

"Ah, nothing like couples drama." Chris began to laugh.

Topher began to laugh with Chris which caused the host to suddenly stop.

"That's enough." Chris sternly told Topher. "Now let's start the challenge!"

Chris took out an air horn and blew it.

"Let's go! Pick your first jumpers, everyone!" Chris announced.

"I'll go first." Jo stated.

"Why you?" Shawn asked.

"I'm the strongest. Besides, ever hear the expression 'Ladies first'?" Jo replied.

"Well, I think I'll go first for my team. I'm a semi-professional athlete after all." Sky stated. "Everyone okay with that."

"Sounds like a great choice, ma'am." Brick replied.

"All right, get to jumping!" Chris announced. "Area to the left has the pieces belonging to the Crows, and the one to the right has the ones belonging to the Ostriches."

Both girls ran forward and leaped off the cliff. They fell at a great speed and went under the water.

At the top of the cliff, their teammates patiently awaited the return.

"Jo's got this one in the bag. Sky ain't all she's cracked up to be." Sugar remarked before shooting a look over at Dave. "Ain't that right Dave?"

"Oh, come on..." Dave groaned. "Leave me out of this."

"Just bringin' up the obvious." Sugar said. "I mean, the two of you had a rough time last season. Ya messed up pretty bad. How'd it take you so long to realize she had a boyfriend anyway?"

"Shut up..." Dave muttered.

"Feelin' okay?" Sugar asked.

"I can't tell if you're sarcastic or not but no I am not okay." Dave said.

Just then, Jo ran up the side of the hill and over to her team.

"All right, I got the first puzzle piece. And lemme just say, it was a lot heavier than I thought it'd be." Jo said. "Now c'mon, someone go."

"I'll do it!" Dave abrutply exclaimed, his voice briming with anger.

Dave ran forward and leaped off the cliff.

"I think Sugar might have broken his brain." Anne Maria commented.

"Someone from our team should also jump, right?" Mike asked.

"Probably." Rodney replied.

"Right away, sir!" Brick proclaimed and began running forward.

He jumped down from the cliff and into the water below.

"Y'know, I gotta say, for such a famous host I'm shocked at Chris reusing this challenge." Topher remarked. "Am I right?"

Topher got no response.

"C'mon, someone agree with me!" Topher pleaded.

"I agree!" Sierra cheered.

"Thank you." Topher remarked.

"So guys, think Dave's gonna be okay down there?" Shawn wondered.

"Oh, I doubt it." Alejandro said. "On this show, nobody's ever okay."

From there, time seemed to fly by quicker. Dave and Brick were successful in retrieving their puzzle pieces and Alejandro and Cameron were sent out next.

"Hmm, this looks easy. I'll be back up with the puzzle in no time at all." Alejandro boasted.

"Uh... Do I have to be the one that jumps?" Cameron asked. "We certainly are high up..."

"Don't worry Cam, you'll do fine." Mike encouraged him.

"Yeah, you've been through a lot worse." Zoey said.

"You can give it more thought if you'd like." Alejandro told him. "Me personally, I'm jumping."

Alejandro jumped off the cliff.

"Well... Here it goes." Cameron let out a nervous sigh and leaped from the cliff. "Ah! I already regret this!"

They both managed to get their puzzle pieces, although Alejandro was a lot faster, and soon after they came back up Anne Maria and Sierra volunteered to go next.

"Do I have ta jump?" Anne Maria asked. "I don't wanna mess up my hair. Takes hours to get right."

"I don't wanna do it either. I dunno, I'm just not in the mood without Cody here." Sierra remarked.

"Do it or you're both off the show." Chris stated.

"Okay, okay, jeez. Don't need ta go all crazy." Anne Maria said. "I'll jump."

"Fine, me too." Sierra said.

"Great, now go!" Chris told them.

Sierra and Anne Maria both ran forward and jumped off the cliff.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Zoey)**

"Gosh, seeing Sierra all sad is kinda weird." Zoey remarked. "Of course, her being hyper is a whole different thing but it's better than this."

* * *

After the two of them had gone and retrieved the puzzle pieces it was Topher and Mike that were up next.

"This should be easy. I keep my body in top physical condition. Even better than Chris, if I do say so myself." Topher bragged.

"How about you, Mike? How're you feeling?"

Mike didn't respond and instead just looked over the edge of the cliff.

"It's times like these that I really miss Svetlana." Mike remarked.

"Oh yeah, I've got it in the bag." Topher remarked.

"Yeah, uh... Me too." Mike said, sounding a little unsure.

"Here it goes!" Topher cheered as he ran forward. "Wish me luck!"

Topher leaped off the cliff.

"Oh boy... I can do this." Mike told himself. "I can do this".

He jumped forward and off the cliff.

"Now I really wish Svetlana was here!" Mike exclaimed as he fell.

The two of them got their puzzle pieces, Mike had a bit of a harder time though, and the next duo was up. This time Heather and Ella were selected.

"Oh, I sure hope we don't hurt those poor sharks down there." Ella remarked.

"Seriously?" Heather remarked.

"Oh yes, very serious." Ella said. "Good luck jumping, by the way."

"How has Chris not broken you yet?" Heather sighed.

"What was that?" Ella asked. "I didn't hear you."

"Forget it. I'm jumping now." Heather said.

"Best of luck to you." Ella replied. "Gosh I can't wait to meet those sharks."

"Uh huh, sure." Heather replied, sounding unsure what to make of Ella.

Heather and Ella both leaped off the cliff together.

"Whee!" Ella cheered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"Chris clearly lowered his standards when it come to picking contestants." Heather remarked.

* * *

The next pair of contestants to dive for puzzles was Sugar and Gwen.

"So, you've never done this before have you?" Gwen asked.

"Nope." Sugar casually replied. "Looks fun though."

"Well, I've jumped off here before." Gwen said. "And let me tell you-"

"Woo! Cannonball!" Sugar cheered as she suddenly began running forward and jumped off the cliff.

"Never mind then..." Gwen trailed off. "Wow, she is... Weird. Oh! Right, I need to jump too!"

Gwen hurried to the end of the cliff and jumped forwards.

The two of them were successful in retrieving their puzzle pieces and the next duo up ended up being Shawn and Rodney.

"You worried about what's down there?" Rodney asked, peering over the edge of the cliff.

"As long as zombies aren't involved, then I'm fine." Shawn stated. "So, you ready to jump?"

"I guess so." Rodney said. "Uh, just one thing."

"What is it?" Shawn asked.

"See any girls giving me weird looks? Like they're in love with me?" Rodney asked. "'Cause I already got a girlfriend."

"Haven't really been paying attention." Shawn replied. "Listen, I'm just gonna jump now."

"Oh, okay." Rodney replied.

Rodney and Shawn jumped from the edge of the cliff at the same time.

* * *

( **Confessional: Shawn)**

"I'm glad Rodney's trying to make a change, 'cause he was a little weird last time." Shawn remarked. "But I don't feel like he's doing a very good job at it."

* * *

Once they had finished getting the puzzle pieces Courtney and Zoey stepped up to jump for their respective teams.

"Wow, it's kinda cool to be back here, isn't it?" Zoey remarked.

"I don't have time for small talk." Courtney snapped. "Right now. I wanna focus on winning."

"Okay, got it. You sound really serious." Zoey said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Courtney remarked.

"Think you're ready to jump?" Zoey asked. "I'm a little nervous. It's been a while since I've done anything like this."

"Well you just have to get used to it I suppose!." Courtney said.

Courtney ran forward and jumped off the edge of a cliff.

"Well, here goes nothing." Zoey remarked.

Zoey tried to imitate Courtney, running forward and leaping off the cliff.

"Okay... this is already terrifying." Zoey realized.

The two of them were able to retrieve one more puzzle piece each. Before anyone could go next Chris stepped up to the edge of the cliff.

"Okay people, listen up! We've only got two more puzzle pieces left. And guess what? Whoever comes back up first gets a headstart on solving the puzzle." Chris explained. "Isn't that fun? Anyway, go ahead and jump."

"Well, I'm the only one who hasn't jumped for my team yet so here I go." Owen remarked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, same here." Duncan said, stepping up to the edge of the cliff again. "Should be easy."

"Y'know, this is a lot less scary than the first time." Owen said. "Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, I got a feeling this won't be so bad." Duncan remarked. "Good luck Owen, you're gonna need it."

Duncan jumped from the cliff down towards the water below.

"Alright, here I go!" Owen cheered.

Owen took a few steps back, ran forward and jumped from the cliff.

"Woohoo! Here I come!" Owen exclaimed.

Duncan hit the water first, looking around underwater he saw the puzzle piece right below him and began swimming towards him. His hands were almost touching it when Owen splashed down.

The amount of force created by Owen landing in the water caused a massive wave that swept Duncan away from the puzzle piece he was after. As Duncan tumbled away Owen noticed his team's puzzle piece nearby. Owen swam down, grabbed it, and shot up back to the surface.

"Yeah! I got it!" Owen cheered. "I'm coming back up guys!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jo)**

"How did he even manage to-" Jo stopped herself in mid-sentence and took a deep breath. "Y'know what, I'm not even that mad. Really I'm just confused."

* * *

Back on top of the cliff, Owen eventually reached his team with the puzzle piece clenched in his hand.

"I got the piece!" Owen cheered.

"Oh hooray, excellent work." Ella remarked.

Duncan ran up to his team next with his piece in hand.

"Made it..." Duncan panted. "Wow, that was harder than I thought..."

"Ugh, how were you beaten by Owen?" Courtney asked.

"I got sent pretty far out when he landed, okay." Duncan replied.

"All right, good work everyone." Chris said. "Now, all these puzzle pieces form a smaller version of your team's logo. Once you put the puzzle together, you win. Simple as that."

"Does our team get anything for winning the first half?" Sky asked.

"No you do not. In fact, I'm going to give the other team a headstart of ten seconds." Chris explained.

"What? But that isn't fair." Cameron pointed out.

"No, but trust me, the results will be hilarious." Chris said.

"Hilarious?" Alejandro asked. "Hilarious how?"

"Look, just take the head start okay." Chris said. "Puzzle solving begins in three... Two... One... Now!"

"Okay team, let's go!" Jo cheered. "Someone bring me the pieces and-"

"Hold on, who said you could be leader?" Heather interrupted. "It should be me."

"We're not doing this again, are we?" Courtney asked. "And if we are, it should clearly be me."

"Ladies, we shouldn't fight." Alejandro tried to intervene." How about-"

"Quiet, you!" Jo cut him off.

"And there goes your head start, Crows!" Chris announced. "Now everyone can start!"

"Ugh! Could anyone bring me the pieces!" Jo yelled.

"Hey, we still didn't decide on a leader." Heather said.

"We'll figure that out after we win!" Jo angrily replied.

"Sheesh, stop fightin' already." Anne Maria said. "I'm gettin' the puzzle pieces."

Both teams soon gathered up the pieces they retrieved from the water and began the process of putting it together.

On the Ostriches, they already got off to an amazing start.

"So you guys remember what ostriches look like, right?" Sierra asked, peering over the shoulder of Brick who was in the middle of solving the puzzle.

"Sorta, I know they're really big birds with long necks." Brick replied.

"And they can't fly." Mike added.

"Thank you, sir. That too." Brick said. "Should be easy. I already got the piece with its head on it and the bit with its neck. I feel like we can do this."

"I'd love to sing you a motivating song, but I am unfortunately banned from doing so." Ella told him.

"That's right, and ain't nobody here who cares." Sugar added.

Ella frowned and took a few steps away from Sugar.

"Don't worry about it." Sky whispered to Ella. "I liked your singing."

Over with the Crows, things had been going much less smoothly.

"You idiot! Do you even know what a crow looks like?" Heather asked Topher.

"Hey, look, it's hard to put this together with you over my shoulder like this." Heather said.

"It's not my fault you're putting it together wrong." Heather said.

"Yeah, give someone else a shot. You clearly don't know what you're doing." Jo agreed.

"Ugh, fine. Let's see you do better." Topher said, stepping aside.

"Oh trust me, I will." Jo replied as she went up to the puzzle pieces on the ground. "Okay, this looks like a wing."

"Wow, great job genius." Courtney said sarcastically.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing." Jo claimed. "Just stay quiet and let me work."

"C'mon, don't act like you're the only one who knows what to do." Shawn said. "The rest of us can contribute."

"I can't focus if everyone keeps trying to talk to me!" Jo snapped.

"Okay, that's it, I'm taking over." Heather declared. "Step aside, Jo."

"No, I've got this." Jo said.

"Uh guys, I think we need to focus." Topher said. "Maybe I could."

"We did it! We won!" A voice from out of the team's view cheered.

All the Crows looked to the side and saw that the Original Ostriches had just completed the puzzle which now resembled a medium sized blue circle with an ostrich standing in profile.

"Great work, team." Cameron said.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." Gwen remarked.

"We're not!" Chris cheered. "Fact is the Classic Crows lose and the Original Ostriches win! You know what that means?"

Uh... Is this a trick question?" Dave asked.

"It means the Ostriches get the privilage of staying at the luxurious McLean spa and hotel while the Crows get to stay at the far-less-than-luxurious treehouse that was built last season." Chris explained. "Oh, and you all lose a team member tonight. That's the other big thing. So be sure to meet by the camp fire for some marshmellows."

It was later that night that all the members of the Crows had gathered up at a campfire on the same cliff the elimination ceremonies were held back on Pahkitew Island. Seated a few feet to the side of the Crows were the Ostriches. In front of all of them stood Chris.

"Just like in All-Stars, we're letting the winning team watch the losing team." Chris explained. "Because who doesn't love watching other people suffer?"

"I don't." Ella said. "I like it when people are happy."

"Which is why I don't like you." Chris said. "Now before we get to the voting, there's just one thing we need to sort out. Do any of the Ostriches feeling like volunteering for a special surprise?"

"Ooh! Me! Pick me!" Owen enthusiastically volunteered.

"Congratulations, Owen! You win the honour of spending the night in a cold wet cave all by yourself!" Chris announced.

"Woo-woo... wait, what?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, the cave that one of our teams used for shelter last season has been expanded a little. Now it's huge and there's a McLean Brand Invincibility Idol in there somewhere." Chris said. "So good news is, you can find one of those. Bad news is, it's in a cave. Don't worry, Chef will show you how to get there."

"C'mon big guy, this way." Chef said as he went up to Owen and directed him away from his team.

"Oh, okay. Bye team, see you tomorrow!" Owen cheered.

Chef led Owen away from the campfire.

"Now that this is done, there's just one more things I need to explain." Chris stated. "Voting is done in the same way it's done in All-Stars. Go to the confessional, draw an X over a picture of who you want to vote out, and leave. Y'know I gotta say, I've pretty much narrowed it down to three contestants that are most likely to get eliminated. It's either gonna be Heather, Courtney, or Jo. Because lemme just say, you haven't exactly made yourselves well-liked."

"Do not lump me in with those two." Courtney objected. "I am clearly more likable than all of you would realize."

"Pfff, unlikely". Duncan sniggered. Courtney took no notice of this as she rolled her eyes.

"And besides, I deserve to be team leader anyways."

"Oh, not this again." Heather moaned. "Likable or not, I am more of a leader than you will ever be."

"That's if neither of you forget to realize that I act more of a strong leader than the two of us combined." Jo argued.

"Oh yeah, what this team needs is a big dumb brute." Courtney remarked.

"All right, that's it!" Jo shouted. "Somebody's getting hit!"

Jo made an attempt to tackle Heather.

The camera moved over to Duncan and Shawn watching this.

"I feel like I'm enjoying this way more than I should." Shawn remarked.

"Nah, you're not. Y'see this is called karma." Duncan stated. "I learned all about it after Chris got me arrested."

"How long do you think they'll keep fighting?" Shawn wondered.

"Don't really care." Duncan admitted.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"I must say, Heather is most certainly determined to be leader." Alejandro remarked. "I wonder if I can make it her behalf of letting that happen. Because after all, there's no Heather without Alejandro Burromuerto."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"Shut up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!". Heather furiously yelled.

* * *

Jo, Heather, and Courtney's verbal fighting had escalated to all three of them trying to hit each other. But the three of them suddenly stopped when they heard the sound of an air horn being blown.

"Really Chris? Do you always have to do that whenever something happens?" Courtney groaned, getting back to her seat.

"Uh... actually, that wasn't me!" Chris admitted.

They turned to Chris with their suspicious looks.

"Believe me or not, I wanted to do that... only, I couldn't find my air horn."

"So who has it, then?" Heather asked.

Just then, the air horn was blown once more and Chris turned to see Topher enthusiastically running up to him with the air horn in his hand.

"That'd be me!" Topher announced. "Like it, Chris? It's called taking initiative."

"No, it's called being disruptive." Chris replied, snatching the air horn away from Topher. "Listen to me, very carefully champ, or should I say chump? You will never, I repeat, NEVER, be ever like me. Because there's only one Chris McLean around here, and it's clearly not you!".

This made Topher feel so disgruntled that he felt like it was time to put his facts straight.

"Oh, really? Well I am twice the celebrity you'll ever be!" Topher snapped. "I got the charisma, the brains, the talent, and I'm actually handsome!"

"Okay then, now ignoring chump boy over there, it's time to move on to-". Chris began

"No! I haven't finished talking yet!". Topher intervened. "Let me the first to tell you that while I do like your show so much, you're just too boring as time goes on! It's all too much with the the same Chris McLean, and I say that it's time that the show starts thinking about bringing in a new host: me!".

"Yeah... defiantly not gonna happen chump!". Chris rhetorically said.

"Really?, Well that's not what your mother seems to think!" Topher replied.

This surprised Chris as he suddenly appeared to grow concerned over what Topher just blurted out.

"Excuse me?". Chris demanded.

"You heard me, "Mr Show Host with not the very Most!". Topher told him as he held out a phone before looking at it. "By all means, according to the tests on your phone, your mother, who you text every often too much by the way, happens to disapprove of seeing your face on the show!".

Chris' concern quickly grew to becoming increasingly fumed with Topher's eccentric behavior as the latter kept on scrolling through his phone, which appears to gain some interest from some of the contestants.

"Oh, oh, and listen to this everyone. She happens to like The Ridonculous Race just as much as Total Drama, which I would say means that Don is a better host than you, given your disrespectful human nature of course!". Topher continued.

This eventually became the last straw from Chris; the host has already been annoyed with putting up to one of his most hated contestants, but what Topher just did was where the line had been crossed.

"Alright, THAT IS IT! For breaking into my show, And for disrupting the elimination ceremony, AND FOR STEALING MY PHONE! Topher is officially disqualified!". Chris declared.

"Wait, what?!" Topher said in surprise.

"You heard me, your dis-quali-fied." Chris repeated. "I don't like you. You are so annoying. I just can't bare to live in any world from where you stand to breath. You try to steal my spotlight when you don't realize that you are ever only going to fail... miserably".

"You can't be seriously?". Topher exclaimed.

"La-la-la-la-la, not listening, and don't think that any of this is a bluff right now. Chris called out. "Interns! Get in here".

Two interns showed up with clubbers.

"Take Topher here to our latest and greatest method of elimination."

Two interns walked over to Topher, grabbed him by the arms, and began to escort him away from the camp fire.

"This isn't fair!" Topher protested. "I'm the future of television! I am Topher! And I-"

The interns struck Topher on the head with the clubbers, causing the disqualified contender to fall down and get dragged out of stage.

"Oww, my face". Topher blurted out.

* * *

( **Confessional: Dave)**

"God! At least that's one annoying thing I can get out of my head now." Dave remarked. "Shame that I can't get Sky out of my head, still!"

* * *

Topher was brought over to the same cliff the Cannon of Shame was on back on Pahkitew Island only instead of a cannon was a giant trap door built into the ground.

"Topher, I'm proud to introduce you to our latest method of elimination." Chris said. "Say hello to the Penalty of Shame! It's a big trap door that sends you to places unknown. Seriously, I don't know where it goes. But you will!"

"Please, is this the best you've got?" Topher said. "I could come with something way better. You're really losing your touch. I oughta-"

Topher didn't get to finish when Chris took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button on it. The trap door beneath him which made him scream and fall downwards.

"If I see that guy again, it'll be too soon." Chris remarked, now looking into the camera. "That's it for our first episode. We may not have had a proper elimination ceremony but there's room for plenty of those down the road. What's in store next time? The only way to find out is to stick around for, Total. Drama. Ascension!"

* * *

 **(Exclusive Clip)**

Topher found himself falling through a dark metal tube at high speeds following his elimination. He fell for what felt like a long time until the tube ended and he exited the tunnel. Once out of the tunnel, Topher realized he'd just fallen out of the ceiling of somewhere and was heading towards the ground at a rapid pace. He flailed his arms around wildly as he fell before landing in a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Ow..." Topher muttered. "Where am I?"

Topher looked up and saw a sign near a door that said "Aftermath Storage".

"Oh... The Aftermath studio. Yay..." Topher said. "At least things can't get any worse."

Topher felt his phone begin to ring. He picked it up and asnwered it.

"Uh, hello?" Topher said.

"Christopher, where are you right now?" A female voice asked from the other side.

"Oh, um, hey mom." Topher replied, now picking himself up from the pile of boxes. "Just on a camping trip with my friends. Like I said I would be."

"I was snooping around and I found something called 'Revenge Plan' on your computer." Topher's mother replied from the other line. "Tell the truth Christopher, did you or did you not sneak on a reality show?"

"Okay, fine, I did that." Topher admitted. "But it was for a good cause so you can't be mad at me! Besides, I just got kicked off the show anyway."

"I told you Christopher, no more crazy schemes." His mother remarked. "From now on I'm making you do extra chores around the house."

"Ah, but mom." Topher whined.

"No arguments, you just stop that right now Topher!" his mother said. "We'll talk about this more when you get home."

Topher's mother hung up on the other line.

"God! Can things get any worse?" Topher wondered out loud as he put his phone away.

Just moments later, he tripped from the cardboard boxes on the door and fell onto them at the ground

"OH, COME ON!".

THE END

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter. I don't know if I mentioned it before, but my goal is to have one new chapter per month. Topher was basically just chosen to be the first one out from the get-go, didn't think he'd be missed too much. So keep an eye out next month for a brand new chapter. Leave a review if you'd like. It's always good to hear your feedback. Me and my anonymous co-author would appreciate it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Trekking Through the Forest

**It's almost the end of the month but it looks like chapter three is now up. I don't know if I mentioned this before but I'm aiming to put out one chapter a month. And it looks like I did it. Anyway, I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama Ascension. Our contestants made a big splash," footage of the contestants landing in the water upon being introduced played. "Things were off to a good start. Minus two unpleasant surprises." a clip of Topher and Sierra arriving on the island played. "After a fun first challenge, the Classic Crows lost thanks to infighting," some footage of the Crows fighting while solving the puzzle played. "But in the end the voting didn't matter. Topher annoyed me so much I disqualified him." footage of Topher falling through the Penalty of Shame played.

The footage changed to Chris walking along the beach.

"And so we're down to nineteen. Will we get to see a vote this time or will someone new annoy me? If they do, my money's on Ella." Chris remarked. "But the only way to know for sure is to stick around and watch, Total. Drama. Ascension!"

* * *

 **(Theme Song)**

* * *

Early in the morning on Total Drama Island, before the sun rose, the members of the Original Ostriches were having a restful sleep in the McLean Spa and Hotel. They'd won the privilege of sleeping there during the previous challenge. All the team members were having relaxing night of slumber. Well, all except one at the moment.

Mike tossed and turned in his bed while the others near him were fast asleep.

"Mmm... Muh... No, Mal..." Mike muttered as he slept. "Go away..."

Suddenly, Mike sprung up in bed, breathing heavily. He looked around in shock for a few minutes before his body language calmed down and he lay back down in bed.

"Just a dream..." Mike told himself.

He looked around the room one more time and noticed Brick also moving around in his sleep. Brick also seemed to be talking.

"Right away sergeant..." Brick mumbled in his sleep. "One thousand push-ups..."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Mike)**

"I had a really weird dream earlier." Mike told the camera in the confessional. "I couldn't see anything but I was able to hear the voices of all my other personalities. Even Mal. His voice was louder than all the rest. I can't remember what they were saying... It's just a dream, I shouldn't worry about it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the girls' bedroom, Sky was also having a difficult time sleeping. Albeit, for entirely different reasons. Sugar had been snoring for hours and the noise was enough to keep Sky from having a restful night.

"Gotta sleep..." Sky muttered to herself. "Maybe some water would help..."

Sky got up from bed and made her away out of the bedroom.

"I dunno how Ella can sleep through this..." Sky wondered out loud. "Now where's the bathroom?"

Sky wandered down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside, she was greeted by the sigh of Sierra slumped over the sink and crying.

"Why... Why can't he be here?!" Sierra cried. "Where's my Cody!? It isn't fair..."

Sky got closer to Sierra.

"Um, hey Sierra, are you gonna be okay?" Sky asked.

Sierra suddenly runs away from the bathroom, still in tears.

"Uh... What just happened?" Sky asked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Sky)**

"You know, Sugar's been kind of annoying me so far." Sky admitted. "Which is weird 'cause I didn't think she was so bad at first. But then towards the end of last season she got all crazy competitive."

* * *

Back in the girls' bedroom, Sierra had run back to her bed. She continued to cry, now into the pillow. Despite the muffling, the noise was enough to keep the other girls on the team up.

"Oh lord, that gal's cryin' is enough to wake up a hibernatin' bear!" Sugar cried out, putting her pillow over her ears.

"I'll calm her down." Ella said in a hushed tone.

Ella got out from her bed and walked over to Sierra.

" _Hey there's no need to feel sad,_ _when you're round me I sure feel glad_ _!_ " Ella sang.

"You shut it too!" Sugar yelled. "Ya sound like a kitten bein' eaten by a snake. 'N trust me, I know what that sounds like."

Sugar rolled over in bed and saw Zoey was awake as well.

"Well hey there, are we keepin' ya up?" Sugar asked.

"Just a little." Zoey replied. "To be honest, I was having trouble sleeping before this."

"Why's that?" Sugar asked.

"Part of me is worried about Owen. He's gotta spend the night in that cave." Zoey said.

"Ah big deal, my team spent every night there last season." Sugar replied.

"Still, you can't help but worry." Zoey remarked.

Over in the exile cave Owen was sent to, things seemed to be going okay for him. He'd fallen asleep, lying down on top of a boulder. As Owen slept, he talked to himself.

"Mmm... Giant muffins..." Owen mumbled in his sleep. "So yummy..."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, the Classic Crows had just woken up in their treehouse and things had not gotten off to a smooth start. Jo had started lifting weights and she was already arguing with Courtney and Heather about who should be leader.

"You two are built like twigs, why the hell should I listen to you?" Jo said. "I got brawn _and_ brains."

"Pfft, that second part is debatable." Heather scoffed.

"Yeah, and besides. Being smart is more important than being strong." Courtney stated. "Which is why _I_ should be in charge of the team."

"Please, I'd like to see you lift these." Jo said, looking down at her weights.

"Where did you even get those?" Heather asked. "Our luggage was dropped into the lake when we were kicked out."

"Went looking for it." Jo said. "Y'see, that's why I'm a good leader. I'm proactive."

Jo picked up a heavier weight as if to prove a point.

"What you don't have is a good grip on psychological manipulation." Heather stated. "That's what you need. And not to brag, but I'm pretty much an expert. You're going to be the next one off this team, trust me."

"Wanna bet on that?" Jo smirked.

"Sure, why not." Heather replied.

Before the conversation could continue there was the sound of someone below them hitting something metal.

"Get'cher breakfast! C'mon and get it!" Chef's voice shouted form below them.

Heather, Courtney, and Jo looked down and saw Chef below them banging a wooden spoon against a pot overflowing with grey much.

"Nice 'n delicious gruel right here!" Chef shouted.

"I'd rather eat a piece of bark!" Jo shouted back.

"Don't make me come up there, girl!" Chef exclaimed.

"You wanna fight? 'Cuase I'm ready to do that!" Jo declared.

"I just might!" Chef set down the gruel and rolled up his sleeves.

"This whole team is unbelievable..." Courtney groaned.

Heather opened her mouth to comment as well but then became distracted. Over in another part of the treehouse she spotted Alejandro having a conversation with Gwen.

"Hmm... What are they up to." Heather pondered.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Heather)**

"I want it to be known that I think Alejandro is utterly repulsive." Heather stated. "What's he even up to? Ugh, he's such a snake."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Alejandro)**

"I like Heather, I really do." Alejandro said. "She's an amazing strategist. That knack for strategy is right at the heart of her cold blooded personality. However, my own nature is even colder than Heather's."

* * *

A little while later, Chris had announced it was time for the challenge and both teams soon found themselves walking through the woods together towards the area he'd told them to meet in. As they walked, Zoey, Mike, and Cameron had begun talking.

"So guys, I was thinking, Owen seems like a nice guy. Maybe we should try to make friends with him." Zoey suggested.

"Hmm, I think I like that idea." Cameron agreed. "What about you, Mike?"

Cameron looks up at Mike and see that he seems to be staring off at nothing and mumbling to himself.

"Mike, are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"Huh? What, uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." Mike replied. "Just a little distracted, that's all."

Cameron looked ahead and saw Sierra, Brick, and Rodney all walking together.

"I'm glad Sierra isn't obsessing over me this time." Cameron remarked. "It was a nightmare back in All-Stars."

Up ahead on the road, Brick was attempting to make conversation with Sierra.

"So, uh, Sierra, how are you feeling today?" Brick asked.

"Terrible..." Sierra groaned.

"Do you want to talk about it, ma'am?" Brick asked.

"No..." Sierra sighed. "I'm gonnna go stand somewhere else now..."

Sierra began to walk away from Brick and Rodney. As she walked away Rodney stared at her, with his mouth slightly open.

"She's pretty..." Rodney muttered.

"With all respect, sir. I really don't think she's into you." Brick said.

"I like women..." Rodney remarked, not really paying much attention.

"So do I, sir." Brick replied, now slightly uncomfortable with Rodney.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Brick)**

"I've never really been in a relationship before." Brick admitted. "My parents and my training has told me to respect women though. But there's one woman I feel authorized to protect. Not just serve."

* * *

As it turned out, Jo had been listening to the interactions between Rodney and Brick.

"Ha! Did you hear those two?" Jo asked nobody in particular. "They're not gonna last long. Their problem is they're too nice and naive. Not like me."

"Will you just stop talking about how amazing you are for two seconds? Is that too much to ask?" Heather remarked.

"Thank you, I _am_ amazing." Jo replied.

"That's not what I- _Ugh_ , you're the worst." Heather said.

"You see, this is more evidence that neither of you should lead the team." Courtney stated. "It should be _me_."

Courtney heard chuckling from behind her and turned to see Duncan walking there.

"What's so funny?" Courtney asked.

"Sorry, but there's no way you'd be better than them. You're probably the worst option actually." Duncan said.

"Well, there's no way _you'd_ even be considered for the team leader position." Courtney replied.

"What makes you say that?" Duncan asked. "I think I'd be pretty good."

"Let me spell it out for you." Courntey began. "You're a question mark, a wildcard. You only do things for yourself. You're beyond anyone understand what you do. You're _'Duncan'_."

"Pfft whatever, princess." Duncan replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duncan)**

"Yeah, she's totally just messing with me." Duncan stated.

* * *

Duncan looked to his left and saw Gwen standing near him.

"Hey! Gwen, agree with me on this!" Duncan tried to get her attention. "Courtney's not all that great, right?"

"I'm ignoring you, okay." Gwen replied. "But, he is right."

"What?!" Courtney exclaimed.

"You kinda betrayed my trust back in All-Stars." Gwen pointed out. "Seriously, not cool. Not to mention all the drama that your whole thing with Duncan caused."

"Ugh, seriously?" Courtney remarked.

"Ha! Knew it!" Duncan cheered.

"You're not off the hook either. I _do not_ like you either." Gwen told her.

"Hmm, fine. I'll just go... _Somewhere else_." Duncan said.

Soon enough all the contestants arrived at a clearing in the island where Chris was already waiting for them.

"Welcome!" Chris annnounced. "I'm sure you all are eager to get into the challenge but there's one thing we need to get through first. Everyone, say hello to Owen!"

Chef drove a golfcart into the clearing with Owen slumped over backwards in the passenger seat.

"Hi everyone.." Owen muttered.

"C'mon, get out." Chef tried to push Owen out of the golfcart.

Owen flopped over out of the cart and onto the glass.

"Ugh... Sleeping on rocks is bad for your back... And it's cold... And I'm hungry..." Owen groaned.

The rest of Owen's team went up to him. Cameron, Sierra, Mike, and Zoey crouched down to be closer to him.

"Hey Owen, we saved some breakfast for you." Mike told him.

"We thought you'd be hungry." Cameron explained, holding out a handful of bacon strips.

"It's mostly bacon, but we got some blueberry muffins too." Zoey said.

"Looks delicious..." Owen muttered, still clearly out of it. "By the way, Zoey... Did you know that your hair looks kinda like a rosy strawberry... Sorry, food on the mind."

"No, it's fine. I really like the compliment." Zoey said.

"Daww, that's sweet... I wish Cody would say something like that to me." Sierra remarked. "... Why isn't he here?!"

Sierra abruptly burst into tears.

"All right, time for the challenge." Chris said. "Today's challenge is an homage to season four's first episode challenge."

"So you've really given up on being original, huh?" Duncan remarked.

"Quiet, or I'll have you arested again." Chris told him.

"Nuh- Noted." Duncan quickly replied.

"So, someowhere in the first is a totem pole hanging from a tree." Chris began to explain. "You've gotten find your team's pole, cut it down, and take it back to the finish line to deactivate the bomb. You've got an hour before the bombs go off but you never know, with _me_ things are never fair."

"I'm sorry, did you say bombs?" Shawn asked.

"Sure did." Chris replied. "Have fun with that. Now, last team's winning team gets two advantages. A chainsaw for cutting down their totem and a five minute head start."

"Did he say chainsaw?" Anne Maria asked.

"Indeed I did." Chris said.

"Hold on, _five minutes?_ How is that fair?" Jo complained.

"Don't worry about it. The tree with the totems is just next door." Chris replied.

"What... What does that even mean?" Jo asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Chris said. "Anyway, challenge starts... Now! Ostriches, head start time!"

The members of the Original Ostriches ran off into the woods after this announcement.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jo)**

"Unbelievable. I mean, a five minute head start? How is that fair?" Jo remarked.

* * *

Out in the woods, the Ostriches ran through the forest in search of their team's totem pole.

"So whatta you guys think Chris's hint meant?" Sugar asked. "Didn't make no sense to me."

"I say we ignore the hint. I feel like he was trying to confuse us." Brick replied

"Oh? But why would he ever do that?" Ella asked.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea that could help get us ahead." Zoey said.

"Really? What's that?" Sky asked.

"Well, I've been taking some gymnastics classes recently." Zoey began to explain. "So, maybe I can climb up there and get a better view."

"I'm also a gymnast. Myabe I can help you." Sky added.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Zoey said.

"That's a great idea girls, go for it." Mike encouraged them.

"C'mon, let me help you up there." Sky told Zoey.

After a couple mere moments, Sky and Zoey were climbing up a nearby tall tree together and eventually they both reached on eof the upper branches.

"See anything?" Sky asked, looking out over the forest.

"Not yet." Zoey replied. "Hmm... Maybe... Yeah, I see it!"

"Really, le tme see." Sky said.

Sky looked off in the same direction Zoey was looking and saw something large and wooden hanging from a tree a little ways away.

"Hey, you're right!" Sky cheered. "It bet it'll just take five or ten minutes to get there."

"Hey guys!" Zoey called down to her teammates. "We're coming down! Follow us!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Zoey)**

"I feel pretty confident this season." Zoey remarked. "I think I'm gonna do pretty well."

* * *

Elsewhere in the woods, the Crows had just begun to walk around.

"Everything about this is so unfair." Heather complained. "A five minute head start is way too much."

"For once, I agree with you." Courtney said.

"Hey guys, where's Anne Maria?" Dave asked. "I don't see her."

The Crows suddenly stopped and saw that indeed Anne Maria was missing.

"You're right. Where could she have gone?" Alejandro remarked.

"Hey! Why didn't ya wait up for me!" Anne Maria's voice shouted form behind them.

The Crows turned aorund and saw Anne Maria running towards them with a can of hairspray in one hand.

"Where'd you go?" Gwen asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Anne Maria replied, crossing her arms. "I stopped for one second to add some more hairspray and everyone just forgets about me? What the hell?"

"Really feel like that's your fault for caring more about your hair than about winning." Jo said.

"Pfft, whatta you know about lookin' good?" Anne Maria asked. "Ya look ya bought all your clothes from the bargain bin."

"I swear to god, I am tired of people picking fights with me." Jo remarked.

"Hey, I don't want a fight." Anne Maria replied. "Just pointin' out facts."

"This argument is taking up more time." Courtney pointed out. "Let's just keep going. Oh, and no more hairspray."

Courtney grabbed the hairspray can out of Anne Maria's hand.

"Hey! Unfair!" Anne Maria protested.

"Deal with it." Courtney replied.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Courtney)**

"I may not like Jo or Heather, but at least they actually _do things_." Courtney remarked. "Anne Maria, she does _nothing_ to help."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Anne Maria)**

"Jeez, I don't get what the big deal was." Anne Maria said. "It's like these people don't take care of their hair."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ostriches had arrived at a tree with two totem poles tied to it. One pole had a face on it that resembled a crow and the other had a face that looked a bit like an ostrich.

"Okay, we're here." Brick said. "Now what?"

"Let's cut this sucker down!" Sugar cheered. "Where's the chainsaw?"

"Oh, right, there's supposed to be one of those." Cameron remembered. "Let's be careful with it. We wouldn't want-"

"There it is!" Sugar exclaimed, pointing to a chainsaw rested against the tree. "Gimme that thing! I love me some good old chainsaw fun!"

She ran up to the chiansaw and picked it up.

"Uh, ma'am, you should be careful with that." Brick suggested.

"Yeah, you might hurt someone." Owen added.

"Ah, don't worry. I know what I'm doin'." Sugar replied.

She turned on the chainsaw and used it to cut through a piece of rope by the base of the tree. This caused the totem to fall and the Ostriches to scatter in order to avoid being crushed. The totem crashed to the ground causing a large thud noise. All the contestants gathered around it.

"Okay folks, we need to work together to move this." Sky said. "Let's do this."

Mike glanced at the bomb timer on the totem and saw that it said they only had thirty minutes left.

"Uh, guys... Look at the time..." Mike pointed at the timer. "We didn't take half an hour to get here, did we?"

A small radio attached to the bomb began to make noise.

"Hi, Chris here." Chris's voice crackled in through the radio. "You guys got here _way_ too fast. So I decided to take some time off the bomb. Enjoy."

"Okay, we definitely need to hurry now." Sky remarked.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Zoey)**

"One thing I don't miss about this show is Chris making up rules as he goes along." Zoey said. "Really wish he'd stop doing that."

* * *

A little bit later, the Ostriches had left and the Crows had just arrived at the tree with the totem pole.

"Phew, finally made it." Dave remarked. "Took us long enough."

"So, who here knows how to get out totem down?" Heather asked.

Duncan looked around and saw the chainsaw that the other team used for getting the tree down still by the tree.

"Hey, the other guys left their chainsaw behind." Duncan noticed. "There's nothing to stop us from using that now."

"Doesn't that seem like cheating?" Gwen pointed out.

"Who cares about that?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I'm with him." Anne Maria agreed. "Let's cut that sucker down."

"Fine, we'll do it." Heather decided. "But if it gets us in trouble, you two get the blame."

"Deal." Duncan said.

Duncan went over to the tree and picked up the chainsaw.

"Uh, maybe we can find another way to get it down." Shawn suggested.

"Ah, shut up. We already made a decision said." Duncan told him, walking up to the rope with his chainsaw in hand. "You all might wanna stand back by the way."

The other members of the team took a few steps away from the totem pole. Duncan fired up the chainsaw and sliced through the rope in almost an instant. The totem fell to the ground with a large thud and Duncan haphazardly tossed the chainsaw to the side after turning it off.

"All right, let's get this thing-" Duncan stopped when he saw the timer had ticked down to half an hour. "Oh come on! We _did not_ take half an hour to get here! No way."

"True. However, you used the other team's chainsaw so that's a penalty for you." Chris's voice came in over the radio on the totem.

"Oh god damn it..." Duncan trailed off.

"Hmmph, nice one." Courtney sarcastically remarked.

"Yeah, definitely your fault." Dave agreed.

"Oh, shut up pipsqueak." Duncan told him.

"Let's save the blame for after we transport this thing." Jo said. "C'mon, I'll start lifting."

* * *

 **(Confessional: Duncan)**

"I got a feeling I'm in trouble if we lose." Duncan remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ostriches were in the middle of transporting their totem. Each member of the team was holding the statue from the bottom and moving it together through the forest.

"So tired... Can we stop..." Owen panted. "I think my legs are about to break..."

"Don't worry, soldier. I'm sure it won't take much longer." Brick tried to encourage him.

"Yeah, it'll fine when you get used to it." Rodney chimed in.

"Can't... Gonna sleep now..." Owen fell over forwards, faceplanting into the ground. "Hello, soft grass..."

"Um, Owen, please get up." Zoey said.

"Leave 'im. Chris said we just needed to bring the big wooden thing. Didn't say nothin' 'bout our teammates." Sugar said.

"I don't know, this doesn't seem right." Ella said.

"I hate to say it, but it's probably more efficient to keep going without him." Brick admitted.

"That's fine... Go on without me..." Owen groaned, muffled slightly by the ground.

"Don't worry Owen, we'll win it for you!" Ella cheered.

The rest of the team began walking but was then distracted by Chris' voice coming from their totem.

 _"Leaving behind Owen, eh? Well there's a penalty for_ _that!_ " Chris announced over the totem-mounted speaker. " _Five minutes deducted from the time!_ "

"Uh, is it too late to put him back on?" Rodney asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Chris stated. "Enjoy!"

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

"Heh, really hope we don't lose." Owen remarked. "Otherwise, I might be in trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Crows were in the middle of similarly transporting their totem pole.

"Come on people, let's hurry this up. We don't have all day." Courtney ordered her team from the sidelines.

"You know Courtney, we'd probably get a lot more done if you were helping us out." Alejandro pointed out.

"Yeah... I feel like my legs are about to collapse." Dave added.

"Nobody likes a complainer." Jo told him.

"Oh..." Dave trailed off.

"Speaking of inferior people, Courtney, Al's right. Come help us out." Jo went on.

"Hmmph, fine." Courtney said. "I'm getting in there."

Courtney goes over to the totem and starts helping lift it.

"Ah jeez, can we stop for a minute?" Anne Maria remarked after some more walking. "My hands hurt 'n my feet are startin' to blister. Not to mention my hair."

"Your hair looks fine. Keep walking." Heather told her.

"But I wanna stop..." Anne Maria whined. "My hair's startin' to lose its poof."

"Too bad!" Jo snapped. "Keep going."

"Nope, can't tell ma what ta do. We're stoppin'." Anne Maria got out from underneath the log.

Anne Maria walked a few feet to the left of her team and began digging around inside her enormous hairdo until she pulled out a can. She began to spray the can on her hair.

"Ah yeah, that's the ticket. Nice 'n firm." Anne Maria said.

"Should someone bring her back?" Gwen asked.

"Hmmph, I'll do it." Jo stated.

Jo stepped out from the totem pole and went over to Anne Maria.

"Listen up Little Miss Hairspray, we're already behind and we're going to lose if you don't come with us." Jo said.

"Just gimme a couple more minutes." Anne Maria replied, gesturing Jo to leave her alone.

"Maybe you didn't get the message." Jo put a hand on Anne Maria's shoulder. "We're going _now_."

Jo tightened her grip on Anne Maria's shoulder and tried dragging her away. In response, Anne Maria sprayed her hairspray into Jo's face.

"Gah!" Jo grabbed her own face. "My eyes! You got it in my eyes!"

"S'what ya get fer messin' with my hairsrpay." Anne Maria stated.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Jo)**

Jo glared into the camera, her eyes red and watery.

"She is going to pay for that." Jo declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, next to the McLean Spa and Hotel, Chris and Chef were waiting for their teams.

"Do you ever wonder if these challenges are too dangerous?" Chef remarked.

"Nah, do you?" Chris asked.

"Wel, sometimes- Oh wait, here they come." Chef pointed ahead at the Ostriches approaching with their totem.

"Oh good, I was getting tired of waiting." Chris said.

Chris and Chef looked ahead as the Ostriches went over to them and placed down their totem pole.

"Congrats! Despite Owen giving up, you still made it first!" Chris cheered.

"Phew, glad we did it." Zoey remarked.

"So, we win, right?" Mike asked.

"Indeed you do." Chris siad. "Just give the other team a moment to- Oh wait, here they are."

The Crows arrived and place down their totem pole next to the other teams.

"Did... Did we lose?" Rodney asked.

"Yes." Chris bluntly stated.

"Aw man, all this work for nothing." Dave complained.

"Hey, at least you didn't get pepper sprayed." Jo said.

"Ah stop overreactin', it was just hairspray." Anne Maria told her.

"It got in my eyes!" Jo snapped.

"Okay, so, I'll be seeing you all at the elimination ceremony tonight." Chris pointed over at the Crows. "Have fun with that."

Later that night the Crows were gathered in front of the campfire and the Ostriches were on the sidelines, watching.

"So, aren't we having fun, huh?" Chris sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up..." Heather muttered.

"Now before we get to the fun part let's address our winners." Chris said. "Which one of you would like to spend the night in the old cave? Remember, there is an idol in there somewhere."

"Uh, I'll do it." Mike volunteered.

Zoey and Cameron gasped in response to this.

"Great." Chris replied. "Unpaid interns, take him away!"

Two interns went over to the section the Ostriches and began guiding Mike away from his team.

"Uh, do they have to grab me like that?" Mike asked.

"Nope, but it's more fun that way." Chris said.

Zoey watched as Mike was being escorted out of the ceremony. Cameron and Owen noticed how unhappy she was by the time Mike was gone.

"I do hope that Mike is safe for the night!". Zoey said.

"Well he did survive often one too many times in the past seasons, so he'll no doubt survive again... I hope". Cameron stated.

"Yeah". Zoey sighed.

* * *

 **(Confessional: Owen)**

"Ohh Zoey looks so sad. Perhaps I could cheer her up tonight night." Owen said. "After all, she seemed to have helped me cheer up about Izzy, and- oh wait, I never forgot about Izzy."

Owen suddenly gasped in horror before appearing to do a prayer.

"Oh dear hungry food and fresh lovely ones, if Izzy is still in my mind, please tell her to seek forgiveness for my hunger temptations of seeking to comfort girls out of delicious respect. Apple Pie Marshmellow Eclair Nutrients, which means Amen in food speaking".

* * *

"Right, moving on now". Chris said as he turned to face the Crows. "So I've counted the votes, and the following players are safe for the night. Duncan. Shawn, Courtney, Gwen, Jo, Alejandro, and Heather."

Chris threw each of them a marshmallow.

"Anne Maria, you're on the verge of leaving for timing wasting your team into losing the challenge- not to mention victimizing one of your teammates in your uncool habits".

"Hey! Don't talk back against my hairsprayers McLean". Anne Miara scorned as she was hairspraying herself.

"Well, it's true". Chris stated. He then turned to Dave. "Davey boy, you on the chopping block for doing nothing but complain, complain, and complain up to the point where you really show to have an unlikeable personality".

"Hey!" Dave exclaimed.

"Well it is true." Chris continued. "So, without further or do, tonight's first, or should I say second, loser going home tonight is..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"... Anne Miara!"

Chris threw the final marshmallow over to Dave who caught it.

"Wait, you guys voted fer me? C'mon, give a girl a chance." Anne Maria complained.

"Sorry Anne, but it's time for you to go." Chris told her just as he threw the final marshmallow over to Dave, who caught it.

"Ha, I knew it was too early for me to go." Dave remarked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Daves". Chris sarcastically said. "Anyways, the votes have spoken Marie. Take her to the Penalty boys".

Anne Miara was approached and then brought over to the Penalty of Shame by another pair of unpaid interns. Chris and Chef soon arrive to join her at the Penalty.

"So Anne Maria, do you have any last words before we kick you off the show?" Chris asked.

"I still say this ain't fair." Anne Maria replied.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. That's the way it goes sometimes. Thanks for playing." Chris took out a remote and pressed a button on it.

The trapdoor below Anne Maria opened up and she began falling. Chris listened to her scream until the sound faded away.

"Y'know one day I'm gonna ask production where that thing goes." Chris remarked before turning for the camera. "Well folks, that does it for today. Will the Crows be able to pull out of this losing streak or will they lose a third member? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. Ascension!"

* * *

After a long dark journey, the tunnel came to an end and Anne Maria found herself falling into what appeared to be some kind of warehouse.

"Where am I!?" Anne Maria exclaimed. "Where'd that psycho send me?!"

Anne Maria looked around and didn't see anything familiar.

"Jeez, I need more hairspray." Anne Maria reached into her hair and started to dig around. "No! Where is it!?"

Her digging became more frantic.

"Musta gotten knocked out on the way down." Anne Maria said. "Okay, don't panic, ya gotta find a way out... And I gotta find where I am... I'm gonna get back at Chris fer sendin' me here..."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **It's a shame Anne Maria was eliminated early. I actually like her as a character. But unfortunately my co-author didn't have any plans for her so she's elimination fodder in this story. Anyway, the next chapter will be the first Aftermath. I know this seems ludicrously early for an Aftermath but my partner says there's going to be a lot of plot development in the Aftermaths and therefore they're going to be more frequent. So anyway, keep an eye out for that next month.**


	4. Aftermath I

**And I was able to get up a chapter by the end of the month. That's nice. Anyway, time to get into the first aftermath. I know it seems early for that but a lot of plot stuff happens in the Aftermath's now. Don't have much to add. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The camera faded in on the Aftermath stage with Geoff and Bridgette sitting on the couches. The appearance of the studio did not seem to have changed in between seasons.

"What's up everyone? Welcome back to this season's first aftermath!" Geoff cheered.

"We're here to talk to all the eliminated contestants not to mention have a little fun." Bridgette said.

"I'm your host, Geoff!" Geoff announced.

"And I'm your other host, Bridgette!" Bridgette cheered.

"Y'know folks, Total Drama has had a long and rich history." Geoff continued the show's introduction. "Chris always keeps things, uh, interesting. He likes droppin' people outta planes, dumping radioactive waste on the island, and letting what was basically a supervillain try to blow up one of his islands. And more recently he-"

"Babe, you're going off script." Bridgette cutting him off. "Production says we can't give Chris too many backhanded compliments."

"Oh, sorry babe. Was I talking too much?" Geoff asked.

"Just a little. But I love you so much, I almost don't care." Bridgette replied.

"I love ya too, Bridge…" Geoff said.

Geoff and Bridgette stared into each other's eyes and for a moment it looked as if they were about to kiss.

"Hey, you! You're on the air!" A familiar, gruff female voice called from off camera. "You kinda got a show to host!"

The camera panned over to the peanut gallery. It was expanded since the last time it was on the air and had enough seats for every single non-competing contestant who had ever been on Total Drama. It appeared as if Eva had been the one who had previously spoke up.

"Heh, sorry Eva!" Geoff shouted over to her.

The camera panned back to the two hosts.

"Right, let's get to the important part of the show." Bridgette said. "First, let's get a big hand for our Peanut Gallery!"

Bridgette gestured over to the Peanut Gallery and the audience erupted into applause.

"That's right, we tracked down every non-competing Total Drama contestant we could." Geoff continued on. "Well, all except for Izzy. We don't know where she is."

"But the night janitor here keeps saying they hear someone in the vents." Bridgette said. "So we might still see her after all. Which scares me a little."

"Ah, don't worry about it babe. And besides, I'm here for you whenever you need me for anything". Geoff spoke up, laying his arms onto Bridgette and giving her a boop on her nose. "I'll do everything to keep you safe, okay?".

"Awww, Geoff. That's just so sweet of you". Bridgette affectionately said, giving Geoff a hug in response.

The audience briefly awed for a moment when a voice roared behind them.

"Um, hello. YOU ON THE AIR, REMEMBER!". Eva complained.

Bridgette stopped hugging Geoff and they turned back to the audience, now looking unhappy with Eva's disruption.

"Did you seriously have to do that, Eva." Bridgette asked her. "What it really at all necessary".

"Um, YES!". Eva roared. "Oh, and by the way, don't think that I haven't forgotten about what you did back in season 1".

"That was a long while ago now, Eva". Bridgette said. "Wouldn't it be possible for you to just move on from the past and think about the present, now?".

"Well I suppose I could... once I've settled scores with you one day, of course!". Eva threatened.

Bridgette flinched for a moment before Geoff spoke up.

"Hey, you just keep yourself calm Eva, otherwise you'll be removed from the studio immediately". Geoff told her.

"Whatever, fine. Just get on with the show if you can, please?". Eva continued.

"Alrightly then, if you say so". Geoff replied. "Man, how on earth can she keep up doing this".

"What Was That!". Eva boomed. "You better not be talking behind my back, otherwise I'm gonna really LOSE IT!".

"Uh, nothing. That was nothing". Geoff answered.

Bridgette just shook her in response and Geoff went on to continue with the show.

"Anyways, we're now gonna ask our non-competitors a quick question before we begin." Geoff turned to the Peanut Gallery. "So, evening all, what exactly have you all been up to since your last season?"

"Anyone can speak up, we all wanna hear."

"Oh, well, like, I've just been having fun." Lindsay spoke up, getting up from her seat. "Mostly been spending time with Beth and Trent."

"Um, we've never spent time together in the off-season." Trent told her.

"I wasn't talking about you, Tyler. I'm talking about my boyfriend, Trent." Lindsay said.

"Uh, Lindsay, I'm Tyler." Tyler reminded her. "He's Trent."

"Oh… Whoops." Lindsay said, sitting back down.

"Well, we've been doing great too." Katie said, looking over at Sadie.

"Yeah, nothing but good things for us." Sadie agreed. "It's real good to see you again, Bridgette."

"Oh, thank you." Bridgette replied.

"Um, don't I get any hello's from anyone". Geoff asked.

"GOD!" Eva interrupted. "HELLO! There. Now can you continue, PLEASE!?".

"Well, uh, thanks I suppose". Geoff said.

"This is all going completely bogus at the moment, right now!" Scott replied. "Hmmph, well at least the only good thing about being back here is that Fang isn't around anymore."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Geoff said.

Scott looked around in paranoia for a few moments until he spotted a large aquarium tank behind the audience that contained the dreaded mutant shark. He saw that Fang was staring right at him.

"Ahhhhhhh... You have got to be kidding me" Scott muttered.

"Alright, that's enough from the Peanut Gallery." Bridgette said. "It's good talking to you folks but we've got more to do."

"Yep, but we're not gonna interview Topher and Anne Maria just yet." Geoff said. "First, we want you all to meet our other special guest".

There was a chorus of "ooing" from the audience.

"I know right!". Geoff replied. "So anyways, this special little dude that we're about to introduce just so happened to be one of the contestants from that show I had recently took part in. I'm sure some of you are well aware of what show that I am talking about-".

"The Ridiculous Relapses". Lindsay spoke up.

"Um, that's close enough Lindsay, but no". Geoff said. "The show I partook myself in, as some of who may already know, was The Ridonculous Race".

"Uh, I didn't know about that!?". Tyler spoke up.

"I do. It's the show that Total Drama had recent made" Harold said. "Only then it became clear that it was the show Total Drama had appeared to have made, because it turned out that Total Drama never really made the show in the first place".

"Uh, yes- that is correct Harold dude" Geoff replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember it now. You and your friend won that race didn't you?" DJ said.

"You said it dude" Geoff cheered on.

The audience cheered in response to hearing about Geoff's victory from The Ridonculous Race.

"Nicely done, Geoff". Tyler cheered.

"Way to come out on top man" Cody shouted.

"Wait, did Geoff win something?" Lindsay asked, remaining oblivious about the subject.

"YAY, go Tyler".

Lindsay was discreetly hugging Tyler and then noticed that he and the audience were looking at her in concern.

"What's going on with you guys?" Lindsay asked "Wait, do we have to leave?"

Tyler face-palmed and the audience were moaning in frustration to Lindsay's behaviour.

"So who was your partner in the race, then?" Beth asked.

"Dude's name is Brody" Geoff confirmed "Or the Big B-Man as I would like to call him"

"Wait, I thought I was your Big B-Man?" DJ asked.

"Yes you were DJ" Geoff said "Only when I went into the race with Brody, it was only then that you would be replaced..."

DJ gasped in horror

"... and end up becoming my Bigger B-Man instead". Geoff replied. "What do you say to that, bid dude, or bigger dude as I would say. Heh- no offense man".

"Oh, none taken man" DJ replied. "That's cool. So long as you and I are still friends, of course?".

"Oh yeah, you and I are big friends." Geoff said. "Or should I say bigger friends, saying as this is me and Dwight Juni that I'm talking about here.

DJ gasped again.

"Hey man, why you gotta say my fullname like that?" DJ demanded.

The audience gasped in response to this.

"Wait, you're name is Dwight Juni?". Lindsay asked.

DJ nodded in response.

"Aw, that is so cute. I like the name".

"Yeah, me too" Sadie said.

"Oh my gosh, like totally splendid- yet adorably so" Katie replied.

"Uh, thanks guys, I suppose" DJ responded.

It was then that a cough was heard. Geoff turned to face Bridgette, who has clearly heard enough from her boyfriend going off track from what they're supposed to be doing on the show now.

"If you have finished talking now Geoff." Bridgette interrupted "We wouldn't want to keep our special guest waiting any longer as it happens."

"Ooh, right." Geoff flinched. "Sorry babe, I guess I just got caught up in the excitement over the fact that this is the premiere of Total Drama's first new Aftermath scenario, after all.

"Fine, if you say so" Bridgette replied. "So anyways, our special guest that we're about to introduce, he was the youngest contestant on Total Drama's spin-off show called The Ridonculous Race."

"Which practically makes him the youngest contestant that Total Drama has ever witnessed, even though the show never directly made The Ridonculous Race in the first place" Geoff explained.

Geoff stopped when he heard the cough for the second time and turned to face Bridgette, who has her arms folded and her expression could tell that he was time wasting yet again.

"Not too young as we can say he is" Geoff sheepishly replied. "But I can tell all of you that this little dude that we're about to introduce, is one of the most coolest and bravest little bros, I have ever known"

The audience rose up from their seats with some cheers of excitement.

"So say hello fans, as we introduce our personal assistant..." Bridgette spoke up.

"And my little friend..." Geoff said.

"Dwayne Junior!" The hosts proclaimed simultaneously.

Junior walked on to the stage as fanfare music that sounded a bit like hip hop began to play.

"Huh, I get my own theme music. Nice." Junior remarked.

Junior went over to the hosts.

"Hey there, dude". Geoff cheered, offering Junior a spud.

Junior returned the spud as he sat on the couch next to the hosts.

"So Junior, how have things been?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, better than before." Junior replied.

"Oh yeah, that whole thing with your school." Geoff remarked. "That must have sucked."

"Geoff, don't remind Junior about that." Bridgette told her boyfriend. "We shouldn't really have to talk about it".

"I wish I could say the same thing about that, but the video's already gone all over the Internet, unfortunately". Junior said.

"Already?". Geoff gasped.

Junior responded with a nod, thus confirming the worst that has happened to him.

"Yeah. I was getting bullied in school ever since I partook on The Ridonculous Race." Junior explained "Most of my schoolmates were constantly picking on me, I was getting in fights because of it."

"I'm really sorry to hear about how troubling school has been for you Junior." Bridgette said. "It can't have been pleasant I take it."

"Well the way how Chris humiliated me when he came to visit my school to announce the show's new season was pretty much the final straw to it all". Junior replied.

"It's cool. It's not only things are going well for me in my home life at the moment". Junior said.

"What do you mean by that, little dude?" Geoff asked.

"Well my dad had only just lost his job. His boss Thomas Killen fired him when I walked in the scene where he was telling my dad off, and I couldn't just sit back and let my dad get all the harsh treatment. He didn't even do anything wrong for as far as I know it."

"It sounds like this Thomas Killen fella isn't one of the nicest dudes you've ever met then." Geoff asked.

"Nice does not even begin to describe Thomas Killen, I tell you." Junior explained. "He maybe rich and powerful as my dad knows him to be, but Killen is just selfish and greedy because of it. I just hate the way he treats my dad like rubbish"

"Like how Chris does to people like us, I suppose?" Geoff asked.

"Yeah, Chris and Killen are just about the same type of people I know who love themselves too much" Junior said.

"Uh, Junior, not to dismiss you, but maybe we can save this talk for another time?" Bridgette told him. "It's a bit too heavy for international TV. Tell us something about your time on the Ridonculous Race."

"Oh, that was fun." Junior perked up. "I really think it helped me and my dad get closer."

"So I take it things didn't start off too well between you and your Dad, then?" Geoff replied.

"Not that I literally mean anything by it, but my dad can embarrass me on pretty much any occasion we spend time together". Junior said. "I do love him very much, however, and I hate to let him down".

"May I ask about the relationship between you and your mother, Junior?" Bridgette curiously asked.

"Mum and I have a good relationship together" Junior replied. "She works for the army and has even trained Dexter at one point".

"Sounds like you get along well with your parents, then?" Geoff said.

"Yeah- you could say that" Junior replied. "Well I haven't seen mum for nearly a year now, and the last time I saw her was when my dad and I left to partake in The Ridonculous Race"

"Well what happened then, Junior?" Bridgette asked him.

"Well by the time my dad and I got back from The Ridonculous Race, we'd found out that mum had been called back into the army during the events of the race". Junior explained. "I haven't contacted her since then, but she does send me letters to say how much she misses me and my dad."

"Do you miss her a lot, Junior?" Bridgette questioned him.

Junior nodded.

"Totally. I miss her all the time." Junior said.

The audience awed in response to hearing about Junior's relationship with his mother and how her absence has impacted on his character.

"Well I'm sure she'll be back soon to see you and your dad again, Junior" Bridgette comforted him with a pat on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so too." Junior replied. "Most of the times I've been bullied at school was when other kids kept on badmouthing my parents, but I end up showing just how much I love my mum and dad by defending them- like, all the time!".

"Well I guarantee that your dad would be proud of you for saying that, Junior" Bridgette told him.

"You reckon?" Junior asked.

"Well we interviewed Dwayne earlier on before we left to go to the show, and this is what he said". Geoff said, showcasing the videocam.

"Hey there sport." Dwayne said in the videocam. "I just wanted to wish you all the best with your Internship on Total Drama. I hope you are enjoying it at the moment, as I couldn't think of anybody else apart from you who deserves it more than others. I know that you've been through a tough time in school lately, and what happened between me and Thomas Killen just about showed how much you mean to me".

The expression of Junior's happy face was growing deeply as he continued listening onto his father's videocam.

"I miss you so much, sport. I thought I should let you know that I'll be making a report to your school about the tormented that you endured on the day Chris came to visit you. Don't let those bullies get the best of you, Junior. You are everything that is opposite of what they say about you. You're strong, friendly, intelligent, smart, and the best son I could ever wish for".

The Peanut Gallery awed in response to what Dwayne just said about his son. Junior emotionally touched by the words he was hearing his father describing about him.

"So good luck son, I love you loads". Dwayne concluded before the TV screen went blank. Junior was so touched at listening to his father's videocam that he was on the verge of being in tears of joy.

"You okay, Junior". Bridgette asked him.

"Yeah... I'm okay" Junior sniffed. "I'm just a little touched with my dad's videocam".

"You should be lucky, Junior bro" Geoff said, offering Junior a fist-bump. "You are one awesome little dude, you know that?

"Thanks man" Junior replied, and returned the fist-bump.

Bridgette looked back to the peanut gallery.

"Okay everyone, let's play a little game. You can all ask Junior some questions since most of you are getting to know him for the first time." Bridgette explained.

"Hold on, why's this kid getting all this special treatment?" Eva asked. "I've been on this show more than him."

"C'mon Eva, he's a nice kid. We thought it'd be good to give him a job." Geoff said. "Producers agreed too. They told us he was popular on the other show. So he's here now. It'll be fun for him and the producers get to enjoy higher ratings."

"We're getting off topic." Bridgette said. "Does anyone have any questions for him?"

"I'll take a crack at it." Jasmine spoke up. "What kinda music do ya listen to, Junior?"

"Mostly hip hop and rap." Junior replied. "I actually wanna be a rapper someday."

"That's good to hear, Junior" Trent said. "Do you have a favourite music of your own?"

"The song I mostly enjoy listening to is Eminem's Lose Yourself from 8 Mile." Junior happily replied. "To me, it's solid, bright, and helps me crack up my confidence whenever I need to".

The audience cheered for Junior in response to this.

"You go, Junior". Katie shouted out.

"Oh my gosh. This kid is like, such a cutie" Sadie squealed.

"I got a question." DJ said. "Do you have any pets at home?".

"Yeah" Junior replied with a nod." I have a dog with me from home, his name is Dexter, and we get along just perfect".

"Do you have a favourite animal, then?" Dawn asked.

"I like a lot of animals, but my favourite above all of them would be monkeys". Junior said.

"My turn now". Harold spoke up. "Are there any movies that you like?"

"My favourite movies are The Incredibles from animation, and the Avengers saga from live-action." Junior answered.

"How about TV shows?" Trent asked.

"I enjoy watching Pokémon, Total Drama, and The Ridonculous Race". Junior said.

"And what about characters." Scott asked. "You know like Ash Ketchum, Bart Simpson, Dash Paar, and Stewie Griffin from cartoons?"

"Oh I like do like all of those characters, there amongst my favourite of the lot" Junior said.

"Speaking of favorites, are there any foods or drinks that you like particularly, if you don't mind me asking you curiously?" Noah asked.

"Well my most favourite foods are chocolate and foods, not to mention soda coming from drinks as well" Junior replied.

"My turn to ask the question" Tyler said "What is your favourite sport?"

"Dodgeball" Junior replied. "I'm quite good at soccer as well, but Dodgeball is the sport of my lifetime".

"Woo, that makes two of us little dude". Geoff said, ruffing Junior's hair.

"Hey!" Junior giggled.

"Soz, little dude" Geoff apologized. "I forgot how much you hate being treated like some younger little dude, am I right".

"It's fine, no biggie!" Junior replied, offering Geoff a spud.

"Cheers man". Geoff said.

Geoff returned the spud, only for Junior to suddenly punch him in the arm lightly.

"Ow, man you punch real hard, little dude" Geoff responded. "I take it you do boxing as well, right?"

"Actually, I do karate- another sport I enjoy by the way" Junior told him. "It wasn't until then that I began to demonstrate how good I can do at punching as well as kicking."

"I'll take your fist for your word then." Geoff said, giving Junior a high five. "Alrightly then, so who's next to ask-"

"I have a question!" Eva began.

The audience gasped at in reaction to this.

"What? I have a question for the kid" Eva boomed. "Is that a problem for anybody around here?"

"Of course not Eva. Everyone deserves an opportunity to ask Junior a question" Bridgette replied. "If he is alright with it, of course?".

"Well why not?" Junior said.

"You're all good to ask right away" Bridgette told her old tormentor.

"Finally. Maybe you aren't my problem after all blondie". Eva said.

"Uh... thanks, I suppose". Bridgette nervously responded.

"So, whenever you are ready Eva" Geoff said.

"Don't rush me!" Eva yelled. "Answer me this kid, are you, like, muscular or something?"

"Uh, what?" Junior asked in confusion.

"Boy, she is really losing it" Geoff whispered to his co-hosting girlfriend.

"Excuse Me!?" Eva fumed, starting the hosting couple.

"Something you wanna say? You better not offend me!"

"No, nobody is offending you Eva" Bridgette said, trying to calm her down.

"It's just the question you've asked sounds, well... odd" Geoff admitted.

"HOW SO! I asked him a question didn't I?" Eva roared.

"Yes you did, Eva" Geoff said. "Now I am not being offensive here, but couldn't you have asked Junior a more simple and basic question, rather than going off topic and asking whether he is like super-strong or not".

"WHAT I ASKED WAS NOT OFF TOPIC!" Eva shouted, sounding at her most angry right now.

"GOD! Haven't you even like, watched the whole show after winning the competition!"

"Well, uh..." Geoff began

"And just go I am making my question sound relevant like the rest that has already been asked, let me remind you all that the kid we're asking questions to is the same kid who has more than faced more than one physical obstacle!" Eva ranted.

"So in case all of you either forgot or missed out on watching the kid's rep of the show, the same kid who we are all asking questions to by the way, let me just remind you all that he was involved in that not-so scary challenge- that included him having to move his dad from in the coffin to the resting place! Then he later carried him through the hot coals in that even more unscary challenge! AND FINALLY, HE... HE'D... AHHHHH, I AM LOSING IT AGAIN!"

"Spoiler alert! Spoiler alert!" Max shouted.

"Shut Up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Eva yelled back.

"Sorry, I'm not getting any of this at the moment" Trent said.

"This is so confusing right now" Beth replied.

"Wait! Is Eva saying that Junior is strong?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay!" Tyler complained. "Do you ever listen for five minutes!?"

"Only when it suits you, Honey-Tyler" Lindsay responded, and ended up hugging Justin instead of Tyler.

"Oh my god" Tyler facepalmed to himself.

"Uh, okay then. Uh... wow... nice!" Justin said.

The situation quickly gets out of hand with a number of talking and noises coming from the audience, until Bridgette blows air horn to get the audience's attention.

"Can we call calm down, please!" Bridgette asked. "We will be introducing the show's mini challenge when we have all finished asking the questions, here".

The audience stopped talking and sat down right back into their seats.

"I'm sorry about this, Junior" Bridgette apologized to him.

"It's cool." Junior replied. "It's good to know that I'm getting the kind of attention that doesn't compare to what happened back in school".

"You could say that again, dude" Geoff said to him.

"Right then!" Bridgette spoke up, taking command of the situation. "So Eva, you asked Junior about whether he is quite strong or not, right?"

"Yes!" Eva huffed.

"Well Junior, do you having response to Eva's question". Bridgette asked.

"Pst, you don't have to answer her question if you want, dude!" Geoff whispered to Junior.

"I heard that!" Eva boomed, starting Geoff once more.

"Geoff!" Bridgette strictly replied to her co-hosting boyfriend.

"Gah!" Geoff gasped.

"It's okay, man". Junior told him. "If it makes you happy, Eva, I can admit that I have a fair good amount of strength- given that you just blurted out how I had to push my dad in his coffin back in Transylvanian".

"Was it hard?" Eva asked.

"A little." Junior admitted. "I didn't think I was strong enough to do it, but somehow I managed to did it".

"And the part where you carried you dad through them hot coals, was that hard too?" Eva questioned.

"Honestly, it wasn't that hard at all. Granted my feet did hurt after I had to walk through the hot coals, but at least it beats facing a potential humiliation if I ended up wearing the skirt. I just didn't want to risk allowing myself to become a victim of school bullying a lot further." Junior confirmed. "Carrying my dad was the hardest thing to do, but I managed to muster as much strength as I could just to keep us in the race."

The audience were talking to one another in fascination about Junior's answer to Eva's question.

"I hope I made you happy, there, Eva" Junior told her.

"You got it, kid." Eva said to him, calming down. "I hope you didn't mind me asking since my parents thought that your arms looked like match-sticks, or something".

The audience couldn't help but laugh in response to what Eva just said.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, DON'T UPSET THE KID!" Eva angrily demanded. "Sorry about that".

"It's cool" Junior said. "Thanks, Eva".

"No thank you, little man" Eva told him.

"Wow! Somebody is truly becoming a fan favourite today". Geoff said to Junior.

"Alright then, it's looks like we are good to continue now." Bridgette replied. "Do we have any more questions for Junior before we can move on?".

"I have one!" Lindsay said as she stood up. "I like Junior because he's cute and funny, not to mention adorable altogether. Thank you".

"Uh... thanks". Junior responded with confusion.

"Lindsay!" Geoff replied, telling her off "You're supposed to ask questions, remember?"

"I know I know, but he's so adorable that he reminds me of my little brother". Lindsay said.

"Awww, that's just so sweet" Katie squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I couldn't totally agree more, he is super-cute" Sadie screeched. "Oh oh oh, can we ask a question sweetie".

"Pretty please, pretty please" Katie and Sadie screamed at the same time, sounding over-excited.

"Alright then, shoot!" Junior said to them.

"Oh my gosh! He said YES- Ahhh!" The girls squealed together, annoying the rest of the cast now.

"You first Katie, you first" Sadie said to her.

"Ahhh" Katie squealed in delight. "Alright alright, I got one. Do you have talent in performing magic tricks?

"I actually do" Junior replied. "I learned the aspects of how to do magic tricks from my dad since he used to be a magician once".

"Wow, that's very interesting to hear Junior" Katie said. "Can I just say, that you are super-cute".

"Uh, thanks, your welcome" Junior replied, feeling a little embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Okay Sadie, you're turn now!" Katie told her.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sadie over-excitedly screamed. "Okay, okay, I have one. Are you like, any good at dancing?

"Well I am no Michael Jackson, but I do have some good quality of dancing" Junior replied.

Katie and Sadie squealed at the same time.

"I have a question" Cody shouted. "What are your favourite moments of Total Drama and the Ridonculous Race?"

"I totally enjoyed the race." Junior said. "My favourite moment is when I teamed up with Carrie and Devin in the Zimbabwe challenge after my and I got separated.

"Are there any other moments that you'd liked in the race?" Cody asked.

"Well I did find it amusing when those Ice Dancing jerks came in last, and Josse totally flips out like immediately afterwards" Junior said.

"Alright, one more question now" Bridgette spoke up.

"Let me ask, please?" Geoff asked.

"Okay then, hun" Bridgette said.

"Right babe" Geoff replied. "So Junior dude, who would you like to win on Total Drama: Ascension?".

"I really don't mind who wins on the show" Junior said. "But if you're expecting a mention, I'd say Owen since I already knew him from the race".

The Peanut Gallery were cheering in response to Junior answering his last question.

"Alright then, now that the questions have finished" Bridgette said.

"Not to mention all the drama that came along with it" Geoff mentioned.

"It's time to present this season's very own aftermath mini-challenge" Bridgette replied.

The Peanut Gallery roared with excitement before settling down a few moments later.

"Behold, the Ascension Aftermath Mini-Challenge" The hosts melodramatically declared.

The curtain dropped down and revealed an enormous water jug.

"So Junior, what do you think of this season's aftermath mini-challenge". Geoff asked.

"It looks totally awesome" Junior said.

"Well we shall soon see for ourselves, okay" Geoff responded.

"Oh, okay then" Junior replied.

"Can I ask you a question Junior?" Bridgette asked.

"Sure, go ahead" Junior replied.

"How good are you at holding your breath for a period amount of time?" Bridgette questioned.

"I'm actually really good at it" Junior admitted.

"We'll get back to the rules of this challenge in just a moment." Geoff replied. "First, let's bring on one of our eliminated contestants. Say hello to Topher!"

Topher and Anne Maria walked up onto the stage, both of them waving at the audience.

"Hello Total Drama, your favourite contestant is back!" Topher cheered.

Topher walked over to the two hosts.

"So guys, what're we talking about today?" Topher asked. "Is anyone impressed by how I was able to sneak onto the show?"

"No we're not." Geoff said. "Actually, Chris tried to convince us not to interview you since you snuck on."

"Pfft, Chris knows nothing!" Topher claimed. "I am a superior host in every way!"

"Uh, let's keep on topic. We want to talk about your experience on the show." Bridgette said.

"Not much to say other than that my brilliant scheme was foiled by Chris." Topher stated. "I'm really starting to hate that guy. They should have chosen Blaineley or Don to host, not him."

"Totally agree with you on the latter." Geoff said.

"Not so sure about Blaineley though." Bridgette added.

"She'd be a better replacement. At least she isn't old. Well, not as old." Topher said.

"Okay, clearly you've got a one track mind right now." Geoff remarked. "So instead of questions, let's show you something new. Say hello to the Total Drama Aftermath Mini-Challenge!"

Geoff gestured over to the tank that had been revealed previously

"The what?" Topher asked.

"You see, we've decided to make the Aftermath more fun by letting the eliminated contestants compete in a small challenge. Whoever has the highest score by the end of the show wins a special prize." Geoff said. "Don't worry, we're gonna have Junior here demonstrate."

"You are?" Junior asked. "Alright, awesome."

"Just go over to the tank and put your head in." Geoff explained.

Junior walked over to the tank and climbed under the table it was set up on. There was a hole cut under the table big enough for his head.

"Alright, now what do I do?" Junior asked, his voice echoing from inside the tank.

"Now once you're in there water should start pouring in." Geoff explained. "The goal is to stay under there for as long as you can. And don't forget to hold your breath, as that's pretty much the only way to help you out throughout your time limit in the mini-challenge. Okay dude?"

"Got it" Junior said, his voice echoing form inside the tank once again.

"Alright then. The challenge begins in three..." Geoff said.

"Two..." Bridgette spoke up.

"One... GO". Bridgette and Geoff said simultaneously.

Water began pouring into the tank at a fast pace. Soon, it was almost at his outh. Junior puffed up his cheeks and held his breath. Seconds after that, his head was completely submerged. There, Junior stayed unmoving for a while.

"This is extraordinary" Harold said.

"No wonder he is special, after all" Eva replied.

"Yeah, this kid has some skilled talent" Cody spoke up.

"You could say that again" DJ responded.

"Yay, you go Junior". Katie and Sadie squealed at the same time.

"Awww, we should cheer for him" Lindsay suggested.

"That's a good idea, Lindsay". Trent said.

"Thanks for complimenting me Tyler". Lindsay replied, not knowing that she is mistakening Trent for Tyler again.

"For the last time Lindsay, I'm Tyler. Right here. Look at me for goodness sakes!" Tyler complained.

"Not now Trent, I'm about to start cheering for our little cutie". Lindsay said. "Junior, Junior".

Lindsay's chanting prompted the Peanut Gallery to start chanting as well, with Katie and Sadie being the first to join in. Geoff was then shown chanting along with the audience, not knowing that the telephone was somehow being rung.

"Huh, who could be calling right now" Bridgette thought to herself, as she went to answer the phone.

"Hello. I'm currently unavailable right now, could you please leave a message and I will call back as soon as possible, and-"

Bridgette stopped for a moment when she realized that she was getting no response from the caller.

"Hello... hello"

After a moment of no response, Bridgette decided to hang up on the telephone.

"Well that was strange" Bridgette told herself.

"What is strange, babe?" Geoff asked, taking notice of Bridgette as the peanut gallery kept on chanting "Is everything alright?"

"Well somebody called while you guys were cheering on for Junior, only nobody responded for a while and so I hung up". Bridgette told him.

"Must be the background chanting babe" Geoff responded" They'd probably reckon that you were in the midst of presenting the show, and so choose to hang up faster than possible."

"Alright then, hun, if you say so" Bridgette said.

"Sometimes it happens to me whenever Brody calls" Geoff told her. "Shall we get back to hosting the show, then?"

"You got it" Bridgette replied.

By then, two minutes have passed and it was that moment when Junior took his head out of the tank. Water began pouring out onto the floor but an intern quickly ran over to the table and sealed off the hole.

"That was awesome!" Junior cheered.

"Looks fun, doesn't it." Geoff remarked, looking at Topher.

"Uh, do I have to do that?" Topher asked. "It looks kinda... Not safe."

"Chris insisted. The challenge was his idea." Bridgette said.

"Of course it was..." Topher sighed. "Are you sure I can't-"

Topher was cut off when all of a sudden the lights in the room abruptly went out.

"Oh, what the- A blackout!" Geoff said. "Is this in the script?"

"I don't think so." Bridgette replied.

Confused murmuring began to come from the Peanut Gallery.

"What's going on here?" Sammy asked, cowering down in her seat a little.

"Stop being such a baby, Samey." Amy remarked. "Why do you get scared so easily?"

"Hey, little guy, mind talking to them while we get the power back on?" Geoff said to Junior.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"I dunno, just talk to 'em or something." Geoff replied. "Tell 'em we'll get the power back on."

"Sure, I can do that." Junior began walking over to the peanut gallery.

"Thanks a ton." Geoff said as he and Bridgette went off backstage to go check on the power.

Junior stopped in front of the peanut gallery.

"Um, hey everyone. Just wanted to let you all know that we're working to fix the blackout." Junior explained. The chatter from the peanut gallery stopped as soon as he started talking.

"How soon until the King and Queen relight the torches?" Leonard asked.

"What?" Junior replied.

"I think he's asking when the power will be back." Noah said.

"Oh... Yeah, I don't know that." Junior told them. "Sorry."

"Aww, that's fine. You're just doing your best." Lindsay right. "You're like the adorable little brother I never had... Wait, actually, I might have a little brother."

"Uh, thanks." Junior said.

"Yeah, you are adorable." Sadie said. "Do you think me and Katie could get pictures of you for social media."

"We liked your team when you were on the Ridonculous Race." Katie added.

"Maybe after the show." Junior replied.

Just then, the lights flipped back on and Geoff and Bridgette came back onto the stage.

"What's up everyone!" Geoff announced. "Light's are back, sorry about the whole thing."

"Well, uh, we're probably a bit behind schedule now." Topher quickly said. "So, uh, I'll just go to the gallery and we'll-"

"You still gotta do the mini-challenge, man." Geoff interrupted him.

"Oh... Dang it." Topher replied.

"Let's bring in the tank." Bridgette replied.

Two interns wheeled in the table and tank that were in the video.

"Alright, it's under the area where the water comes in from." Geoff said. "Topher, you're up."

"Oh... Yay..." Topher unenthusiastically said as he walked towards the tank.

"Fun fact, we had the floors here made water resistant just for this challenge." Bridgette remarked.

"Let's just get this over with." Topher said as he put his head through the hole in the tank. "So when does the water come in?"

"Right about... Now." Geoff said.

As soon as he said this water began to fill up the tank. Topher took in a deep breath, puffing up his cheeks. The quickly passed his nose but after about two seconds of being submerged, he gave up and took his head out of the tank. The tank sealed itself.

"No! Not worth ruining my hair! It takes hours to get the right amount of hair gel." Topher remarked.

"Well, I guess that's it for you then." Geoff remarked. "Go and join the peanut gallery."

"Thank goodness." Topher began walking towards the galler. "I sure hope I dry off soon."

Geoff looked at Bridgette. "Hey babe, wanna introduce the next-."

The telephone rang again, stopping Geoff from speaking any further.

"Hello. Can you please call back later, we're right in the middle of hosting a show" Geoff said, taking the call. "Hello. Did you get the message. Hello... hello".

The telephone hanged up and Geoff put the phone down.

"That's weird" Geoff said. "Didn't this happened to you just a moment ago, Bridge?"

"Yeah" Bridgette told him. "Do you think it could have been a hoax call, or something?"

"I haven't got a clue babe" Geoff replied. "We'll find out about it later on. Right now we're over halfway onto the show's first aftermath. Shall we move on now?"

"Okay then." Bridgette replied and then looked into the camera. "So next up, we have the first contestant to be actually voted off instead of disqualified. Say hello to former Revenge of the Island contestant Anne Maria!"

Anne Maria walked out on stage and took a seat with the hosts.

"Hey everybody!" Anne Maria cheered to the audience. "How's it goin' with you all?"

"Aside from that weird blackout, things are pretty chill." Geoff said. "How was your time on the show, Anne Maria?"

"Uh, it wasn't that fun." Anne Maria admitted. "Didn't pack enough hairspray."

"Well, there are more important things in the world than hairspray." Bridgette told her.

"I dunno... Hairspray's pretty up there." Anne Maria said.

"How? How is it up there?" Bridgette asked, growing increasingly annoyed.

"Listen, clearly someone as plain looking as you wouldn't get it." Anne Maria said. "But beauty pretty much decides everything about how society sees you."

"There are plenty of things more important than beauty." Bridgette said.

"No there ain't!" Anne Maria replied.

"Uh, let's move on." Geoff inserted himself. "How did you feel about seeing your old season four castmates? Y'know, like Brick, Zoey, Mike, J-"

"Don't even get me started on Mike and Zoey." Anne Maria interrupted. "Zoey's 'bout as interesting as a slice of white bread. I dunno how Mike ever chose her over me."

"But you weren't in love with Mike." Bridgette pointed out.

"Yes I was." Anne Maria claimed.

"No, it was his other personality, Vito." Bridgette reminded her.

"So what, they're all the same person." Anne Maria said. "'Least I think so."

"I saw season five, and I don't think that's how it works... Then I again, I don't know much about brain science." Bridgette remarked. "Point is, you're probably wrong."

"No I'm not." Anne Maria denied.

"Hey, ladies, how about we move on?" Geoff suggested.

"To what?" Anne Maria asked.

"To the Total Drama Aftermath Mini-Challenge!" Geoff announced, pointing to the head tank.

"Oh... Somethin' tells me I'm not gonna like this." Anne Maria remarked.

"Just put your head in there and see how long you can hold your breath." Geoff explained. "And yes, it is mandatory."

"Fine. This had better not ruin my hair though." Anne Maria remarked. "It takes a while to get somethin' like this perfect."

Anne Maria stood up from the chair and went over to the tank. She crawled under the tank and put her head up through it.

"Alrighty, let's get this stupid thing over with." Anne Maria remarked. "Fire away or whatever."

With these words, the tank started to fill up with water.

"Ah jeez, this is gonna wash off my spray tan." Anne Maria complained.

"Be sure to keep your face panting for as much as you can." Geoff advised her.

"Gee, thanks captain obvious." Anne Maria rolled her eyes at him. "And here I thought I could breathe underwater."

"Just tryin' to help." Geoff replied.

Anne Maria held her breath as the water went up past her face.

"How long do you think she can hold it?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know." Bridgette replied. "It's only been a few seconds so far."

The hosts continued to watch. However, Anne Maria only stayed within the water for another few seconds before she got out of the tank as fast as she could.

"Nope! It ain't worth ruinin' my hair!" Anne Maria declared, standing up. "It's already gonna take a while to fix."

"Wow, only seven seconds." Geoff told her.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go sit down." Anne Maria remarked, walking away.

"Huh..." Bridgette turned to the peanut gallery. "Well folks, that covers both our interviews."

"So tune in next time." Geoff went on. "'Cause we got-"

Geoff was cut off by a loud noise that sounded as if it was coming from outside.

"Uh, guys. What's that?" Junior asked.

"Sounds like it's coming from the roof." Geoff said. "C'mon, let's go check it out."

Geoff and Junior went off stage. Bridgette looked back at the Peanut Gallery.

"You all stay here, we'll be back in a moment." Bridgette instructed.

Bridgette hurried off after Geoff and Junior with a cameraman following her. The three of them hurried up a staircase until they reached the door to the roof.

"Oh man... My legs hurt..." Geoff panted.

"At least we made it..." Junior said.

"C'mon, let's see what's making all this noise." Bridgette said.

Geoff pushed open the door and on the other side, he saw a helicopter landing on the roof.

"Dudes... Get a look at this." Geoff said.

"What the heck is happening here?" Bridgette asked, stepping onto the roof with Junior.

The helicopter landed completely on the roof and the blades stopped spinning.

"Your star has arrived!" A female voice announced from inside the helicopter.

"Oh no..." Bridgette trailed off. "That'd better not be who it sounds like..."

The doors to the helicopter opened up and out from within stepped the one person who Bridgette had been praying wouldn't even show up out of all the days...

"Blaineley!" Geoff gasped.

"Ta-da! Did you miss me?" Blaineley smiled into the camera.

"No! Why is she here!?" Bridgette suddenly exclaimed.

"Producers demanded it. At least that's what I hear." Blaineley looked from the camera to Bridgette. "Anyway, now that I'm here so the party can begin!"

"The show's already over, man. We already interviewed the contestants." Geoff told her.

"Ugh! Talk about typical timing!" Blaineley raged. "Whatever, I'm getting my dressing room set up. Ciao."

Blaineley pushed past the hosts as she walked towards the rooftop entrance of the building. She didn't see Junior along the way and ended up knocking him down.

"Hey!" Junior examined.

"Watch where you're going!" Bridgette told her off.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I just knock your baby brother door on the floor" Blaineley sarcastically remarked.

"Um, I'm right here you know?" Junior told her.

"And you are..." Blaineley asked.

"Dwayne Junior, you may have heard me from The Ridonculous Race" Junior replied.

"Only through the show's half part of it. So excuse me, kiddo, but mommy's gotta go to work now" Blaineley said.

Blaineley went on to proceed in entering the building by walking through the rooftop entrance.

"Are you okay, Junior" Bridgette asked as she went to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Junior replied. "So I take it that's Blaineley then?"

"Unfortunately" Bridgette muttered.

"Man, she can be full of surprises, you know" Geoff said.

"Geoff, can you sign off for us?" Bridgette requested, sounding a little dazed. "I think I need to process all of this."

"Uh... Sure... I'm not sure what happened either but I'll try." Geoff turned to the camera. "Um... So, like, we already interviewed two contestants. But pretty soon, more will come here. Which ones will it be? To find out, be sure to watch Total. Drama. Ascension!"

The cameras had been turned off but Geoff, Bridgette, and Junior were still on the roof. Bridgette paced in circles while Geoff tried to talk to her.

"Uh, don't worry babe. I'm sure Blaineley won't be any trouble." Geoff told her. "Maybe she's gotten better."

"I doubt it." Bridgette replied.

"I can keep my eyes on her if you want?"

Bridgette and Geoff heard the voice coming from Junior and turned to face him.

"You'd do that for us, Junior?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm happy to do it for you guys. I am your personal assistant after all. And plus, I don't really like Blaineley too much in comparison to you guys" Junior said.

"Thanks Junior, you're a true lifesaver" Bridgette praised.

"Your welcome" Junior replied. "I'm just glad that I am putting my troubles behind me, and I have you guys to thank for it".

"Well we're lucky to have chosen you as our assistant, Junior." Bridgette said.

"Really?" Junior asked.

"Of course, that's what friends do, right". Geoff said, giving Junior a pat on the back.

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me". Junior replied.

"You got it, little dude" Geoff said.

"Heh-heh, pound it dude" Junior responded, offering Geoff a spud. Geoff returned the spud and he shared a laugh with Junior.

Junior took out his phone.

"You guys want to have a picture with me before we go in" Junior asked.

"Sure, why not?" Bridgette replied.

"You got it, dude" Geoff said.

The hosts joined Junior for a picture right at the helicopter.

"Alright guys, say cheese" Junior replied as he took the picture.

"Nice" Geoff said.

"C'mon guys, let's go inside." Bridgette told them.

"Okay then" Junior replied.

The three of them entered the building.

But unbeknownst to them, something sinister was going on. Within the helicopter, the aircraft's pilot was on the phone whilst the co-pilot is holding a camera.

"Did you get them on it" The pilot asked.

"I've just examined them on my camera. We now have addition targets added into our original ones" The co-pilot responded.

"Brilliant" The pilot said. "Did you get that boss, Operation Ascension is in motion."

"Good, this is merely part of the beginning". A deep voice on the other side of the phone replied with a chuckle. "Our co-pilot will now enter into the studio to get to work"

The pilot looked over at his co-pilot. "You know what to do now."

"Understood" The co-pilot said, exiting the helicopter.

"The co-pilot has been dropped off at the studio, boss" The pilot replied. "What would you like me to do now?

"Take off and meet me at the rendezvous point to discuss our plan to, officially, commence... Operation: Ascension" The deep-voiced caller said.

"My instructions have been given, as you requested" The pilot responded. "Be seeing you, there".

"Yes... yes you will. Do take care, bye for now" The deep-voiced caller said.

The pilot hung up the phone, and then glanced at the helicopter's dashboard. Placed on the dashboard was a collage of all the contestants competing on this season of Total Drama. The faces of Topher and Anne Maria were already crossed out.

"All going according to plan..." The pilot chuckled to oneself, before preparing to leave from the rooftop. The helicopter took off, flying into the distance.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And that was the chapter. Finally, the prologue connects to the main story. I'd once again like to thank my anonymous co-author for fleshing the chapter out. It was a lot shorter before they did their editing. Anyway, we should have another story chapter next. Stay tuned, I'll try to get it up next month.**


	5. UPDATE

**Update:** Hello everyone. I have an announcement to make. I will be taking a break from working on Total Drama: Ascension for the next month or so as I am right in the middle of school work at the moment. I hope that this is all for the best for everyone. My anonymous co-author has kindly agreed with this decision and I wish you all the best for the next month. The next chapter won't probably be updated until the mid-summer. So until you hear more or if the next chapter does some sooner than expected, I wish you all the best again for what summer lies ahead for all of us.


	6. UPDATE 2

Hello everyone. Did you all have a good month? I certainly enjoyed my time in June, and I hope that everybody else has enjoyed theirs.

I have an announcement to make. I will be working further onwards on Total Drama: Ascension to catch up with what the project has been prepared for. My anonymous co-writer has requested that I make a revelation on the project at the end of the next chapter, in order to keep "certain matters tensed and prepared". As I've stated before, the next chapter will more likely be updated until mid-summer, so fingers crossed that I manage to have enough time to eventually complete the upcoming chapter.

With the summer holidays on the way, I can only expect to enjoy what I have planned to celebrate another month away from education. I hope that everyone gets to enjoy their summer holiday for as much as I do. After all, most of us deserve it when it comes to coming to an end of such a prolonged term of education and studying.


	7. FINAL UPDATE (STORY CANCELLED)

Hello there readers, I regret to inform you that this story will not be finished. I know my last note said I would be continuing but I've recently had the revelation that I'm just not interested in writing Total Drama fanfiction any longer. I guess I've outgrown it, it's no longer fun for me. But it's been fun writing on this site for the past several years and I'll cherish the memories I made. In fact I'll stick around if only to chat with the people here. But it'll just be that for now on. I'll miss it all but I think it's time that I move on from writing. I hope that the decision I have made doesn't upset those who have enjoyed all the stories that I previously and recently been working on at this stage.


End file.
